The Red Guardian
by Beth Riall
Summary: Después de ser traicionado por sus amigos en el Valle Ambar, Marche Radiuju es dado por muerto y su clan es extinguido. Dos años después, un grupo terrorista le ha declarado la guerra a toda la familia real de Ivalice. Los ataques se han vuelto demasiado graves para seguir ignorándolos, por lo que se le encomienda la misión de acabar con ellos al Caballero de la Reina.
1. Chapter 2

Rojo.

Fue lo último que vio antes que su conciencia se apagara. El rojo es el color con el cual el podía describir el dolor; su dolor. El rojo es el color de la sangre, la sangre que en estos momentos escapa de sus heridas. Todas ellas infligidas en un combate que no podía ganar. Un combate que nunca debió ser.

Rojo.

Cualquier persona en su estado actual ya hubiese perdido la conciencia ante semejantes heridas. No, una persona normal ya hubiese muerto, pero irónicamente, las leyes que lo condenaron lo mantenían con vida. A su alrededor todavía podía escuchar los gritos de guerra de la batalla que se estaba librando. Un batalla en contra de quienes más confiaba.

Rojo.

Pece a todo, él estaba en paz. Por alguna razón todo parecía estar pasando a kilómetros de distancia de él, quizás solo fuese la perdida de sangre. ¿Sangre? Por medio de las leyes no se podía sangrar, ¿Entonces por que estaba sangrando? Usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, él levantó su mano frente a frente con sus ojos.

Rojo.

Estaba sangrando.

No debería ser así.

Jamás debió quedarse a combatir con su némesis. Esa era una batalla que no estaba destinado a ganar. Pero al ver la arrogante sonrisa en el rostro de su enemigo ante su expresión confusa y sentimientos de traición, no pudo contener su ira. Se lanzó ante aquel que nació de la oscuridad de un niño solitario.

La batalla no podía ser considerada batalla. Con sus habilidades también lo abandonó su destreza y maestría con la espada, era solo un niño blandiendo una pesada espada de un lado a otro. Más que a su enemigo, se estaba lastimando él mismo. El enorme esfuerzo de sus músculos y la falta de aire en los pulmones estaban cobrando muy caro en su cuerpo.

Su enemigo se burlaba y reía ante estos vanos intentos, por cada golpe fallido su enemigo atacaba con mayor intensidad, infringiendo heridas que jamás sanarían. Ya sea por aburrimiento o incluso lastima, decidió terminar con todo.

Rojo.

Un color que salió en abundancia luego de que su enemigo retirara la espada de su vientre. Un grito invocando su nombre fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer.

Rojo.

No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando más halla de él mismo. Solo sabía que no lo conseguiría, este era su final. El peor final de todos. Su Bad End.

Rojo.

No los odiaba. No odiaba a nadie en ese lugar, solo sentía lastima por ellos. Aquellos que fueron demasiado cobardes para vivir en un mundo real y se refugiaron en la fantasía. Su único lamente era no haber podido salvarlos de ellos mismos y el dolor que el mundo de la anti-fantasía les traía.

El dolor cesa, la conciencia lo abandona, el rojo persiste.

Rojo.

Sobre él distingue la forma la forma de su enemigo, aquel que le causo este dolor. Esta sonriendo, pero no es una sonrisa de victoria o pacer; es una sonrisa vacía, forzada. No parece haber disfrutado del encuentro, ¿Quién lo haría? No podía ser considerado ni siquiera una pelea, era como un niño que tontamente decide pelear contra un león hambriento. La sonrisa cae. No vale la pena fingir que disfrutó de esto. Esta no fue la pelea que esperaba. Y lo peor es que no podía culparlo a él; él no era el culpable.

Rojo.

Ya no puede distinguir a la persona que esta viendo, pero sabe que esta sufriendo. Un sufrimiento que se debe solo a motivos egoístas y ansias del rojo de aquel que ahora yace a sus pies. Y que no puede culpar por no darle la pelea que él tanto ansiaba. Pero sigue siendo sufrimiento, y su primer impulso es tratar de ayudarlo.

Sonríe.

Una sonrisa sincera y que tiene como fin calmar el sufrimiento de aquel que lo condeno al rojo.

La incredulidad en el rostro de su enemigo es todo lo que queda grabado en su memoria antes de caer a la inconciencia. Una parte de él sabe que quizás nunca despertara, que estará condenado a vivir en un sueño en un mundo de sueños. Este era su fin.

Marche Radiuju encontró su fin.

* * *

The Red Guardian

,

El tráfico de armas era realmente raro en Sprohm, tomando en cuenta que era la ubicación de una de las cárceles más custodiada y sofisticadas de toda Ivalice. Pero no por eso era imposible. En realidad era un buen negocio para aquellos que supiesen como encubrirlo, o a quién pasarle una moneda. Las armas entraban y salían tan rápido como lo hacia el dinero a los bolcillos de quienes estaban al mando. Solo aquellos lo bastante inteligentes para trabajar con dinero, y lo bastante arrogantes para tentar su suerte.

-Eh, vagos, vallan moviendo esas cajas, que no tenemos toda la noche –Era difícil encontrar buenos trabajadores, especialmente en este tipo de actividades. No muchos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su libertad en este tipo de trabajos, o su cuello.

Dos bangaas murmuran lo que de seguro es una sarta de quejas y amenazas, pero se mueven a la orden junto con tres de sus compañeros. Las cajas debían ser movidas al carro y transportadas lo más rápido y correctamente posible. Así era como habían estado prosperando, escogían una zona, sobornaban algún juez, movían las cajas y jamás volvían a esa zona otra vez.

-Denos un respiro, jefe. Esto no es tan fácil como parece –Se quejó un soldado mientras levantaba una de las cajas con la ayuda de un mago negro. Las cajas contenían armas y armaduras, lo cual las hacía realmente pesadas.

-No nos pagan para respirar, nos pagan para mover las cajas. ¡Ahora muévanse! –Rodolfo no había tenido un gran mes, aun con su repentino aumento de sueldo. Y eso se debía a que sabía que ese aumento fue solo por la caída de tres de sus superiores hace cuatro semanas. Los jueces ya comenzaban a sospechar sobre las actividades ilícitas que se llevaban a cabo bajo sus narices, y estaban golpeando realmente duro. Rodolfo no tenia dudas de que el negocio no duraría mucho tiempo con ellos tras su pista. Hasta entonces, tenia que ser rápido para llevarse todo lo que pudiese e irse antes de ser el próximo.

Esos estúpidos de arriba solo tenían que preocuparse por mover dinero y no cajas. Tampoco hablar de los riesgos de los que se libraban manteniéndose anónimos. A Rodolfo solo le sorprendía lo bien que mantenían ocultas sus identidades, y también los aborrecía por eso. Era la única razón de no haber caído ya. Rodolfo apostaría lo que fuese a que ya estaban preparando la caída de más de uno solo para tranquilizar a los jueces y volver a los negocios. Pues él no caería.

-¡Más rápido! O acaso quieren que nos atra-

-Jefe… -Un llamado leve distrajo a Rodolfo. Incluso él, con todo el escandalo que causaba, pudo escuchar ese llamado impulsado por los vientos fríos de la noche.

Quizás a solo treinta metros detrás de él, pudo divisar lo que parecía la forma inconsciente de uno de sus hombres. Y a solo un paso más halla, el responsable.

Rodolfo se paralizo al ver el emblema en el pecho de esa armadura. Aun en la noche y a esa distancia, cualquiera reconocería el emblema de la familia real. Además de los jueces, muy pocos se habían ganado el derecho a portar ese emblema. Quien fuese ese hombre, era más que claro que era peligroso.

-Maldición, ya ven que se los dije ¡Ya los tenemos en cima! –Gritó indignado. Solo podía ver a uno, pero estaba seguro de que en estos momentos estaban rodeados por quien sabe cuantos. El que ese personaje se haga presente solo podía significar que todas las vías de escape estaban cubiertas, su única alternativa era pelear. Eran un total de catorce hombres, y no tenían idea de a cuantos se estaban enfrentando. Un leve susurro le indico a Rodolfo el comienzo de lo que podría ser su último trabajo.

-Comienza el combate…

Por las nuevas leyes los jueces ya no se harían presentes en los combates, solo aparecerían cuando las leyes fueran infringidas. Las leyes serian conocidas por los combatientes una vez iniciado el combate. En este caso:

Prohibido el uso de objetos.

Prohibidas armas de largo alcance.

Prohibidas armas de artillería.

Las leyes casi parecían conspirar en contra de Rodolfo, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de sus hombres eran luchadores de largo alcance. Pero todavía tenía a los magos…

-Diablos, ¡TODOS LOS MAGOS NEGROS! ¡ATAQUEN! –La orden sonó tan desesperada como se efectuó. Los magos negros lanzaron sus hechizos de hielo, fuego y relámpago hacia la única figura visible en el campo de batalla.

La figura, totalmente indiferente, se lanzó hacia adelante esquivando un rayo. La velocidad con la que corría era totalmente inhumana. Por su armadura casi parecía un rayo rojo atravesando la noche, mientras esquivaba una tormenta eléctrica de hielo y fuego. No pasó mucho antes de pasar por los primeros guerreros: tres bangaas guerreros y dos soldados; que conformaban la única línea de defensa de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras que los bangaas se abalanzaron con espadas y lanzas, los soldados se quedaron atrás para cubrir cualquier vía de escape. No duraron mucho, con un hábil movimiento sacó la espada que había permanecido en la vaina de su espalda. Era hermosa, digna de su nombre: Viva la Reina.

La espada casi parecía cortar la mismísima noche mientras pasaba por los cuerpos de los bangaas y a través de sus armas. Tres cuerpos cayeron al piso en un claro K.O mientras que sus armas quedaron destrozadas. Los soldados, totalmente pasmados por esta muestra de fuerza, quedaron abiertos para un nuevo ataque. Al más cercano la espada atravesó su pecho, eso despertó al segundo soldado y aprovechó la oportunidad para embestir contra el guerrero de rojo y atacar con su espada.

La huelga fue bloqueada con un simple brazalete. El material debía de ser de alta calidad para poder bloquear un ataque desesperado como ese y no sufrir ni siquiera un raspón. Antes de que el soldado pudiese atacar otra vez, su cabeza fue sujetada fuertemente por el guerrero de rojo. Solo una palabra salió de sus labios.

-Shock…

El soldado se retorció antes de que sus ojos perdieran el brillo de la conciencia. Al soltar la cabeza, el soldado cayó al piso como un simple muñeco.

Los otros, al ver esta clara muestra de fuerza, comenzaron a reevaluar su táctica. Por desgracia, la atención que pusieron al guerrero de rojo los dejó abiertos para un ataque desde la retaguardia.

Rodolfo iba a mandar otra orden, pero se distrajo con el grito de dolor de más de uno de sus hombres. Al voltear hacia atrás, vio algo que debió haber esperado. Más de una docena de templarios ya estaban acabando con sus arqueros y artilleros, mientras se acercaban a sus magos. Esta en definitiva no fue su noche.

Fue cuando sintió un agarre detrás de su nuca…

No necesitaba voltear, y no es como si pudiese de todas formas, para poder sentir la mirada del guerrero rojo que se encontraba detrás de él, sujetando su nuca. Sabía que vendría ahora, él mismo lo vio hace un momento.

-Shock…

Pudo sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasando por todo su cuerpo, imposibilitándolo para pensar o controlar cualquiera de sus músculos. Rodolfo estaba inconsciente mucho antes de siquiera tocar el piso.

El guerrero de rojo no perdió tiempo con los caídos y centro su atención en los magos que estaban demostrando ser un problema para sus compañeros.

-Break…

Un círculo mágico se formo debajo de los magos, cancelando totalmente su magia. El break era un hechizo especial que funciona solo en unidades enemigas, imposibilitando la magia y cancelando cualquier efecto negativo o positivo de origen mágico. Muy útil a la hora de pelear contra magos.

El combate duro menos de tres minutos.

* * *

-Así que… nada –Resopló el capitán de la fuerza de élite de los templarios. Mateo Sterlink no la había tenido muy fácil con estos traficantes, especialmente con los actuales problemas de terrorismo con los que tenia que enfrentarse en la actualidad. Al principio no les puso mucha atención, en su parecer no eran nada más que un grupo de niños metiéndose en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Pero después del ataque al mismísimo castillo de Bervenia, no le quedo otra más que tomarlos en serio.

-Me temo que no, señor. Las fuerzas terroristas del grupo conocido como "Liberación" de algún modo lograron colarse dentro del castillo y, además del enorme número de heridos que dejaron a su paso, lograron meterse en la sala de archivos y robar documentos importantes sobre las defensas y los actuales recursos de los que disponemos –Explicó lo mejor que pudo Everet, el actual encargado de las defensas del castillo. –A mi parecer, hemos subestimado mucho a este grupo terrorista y eso nos a costado caro, señor.

-Lo se. Nunca creí que tuviesen recursos suficientes para algo como esto… –Mateo se llevó las manos a la frente para tratar de contener el actual dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a crecer cada vez que pensaba en esos estúpidos niños jugando a los terroristas. Cuando los tuviese en sus manos serian tratados como tales. – ¿Ya está aquí el Caballero de la Reina?

-Se encuentra esperando afuera, señor.

-Has que pase… –Mateo realmente no tenia mucha confianza a este nuevo "perro real" como solía llamarle, pero en el transcurso de dos años había demostrado ser tan leal como el perro que creía que era, y todavía más eficiente que todos sus templarios juntos.

-Entendido, señor –Terminó Everet antes de salir.

Por la puerta entro un guerrero cubierto por una armadura ligera totalmente roja, a excepción del símbolo real que se encontraba en el pecho, era amarillo. La armadura cubría sus brazos hasta las muñecas, estas eran protegidas por dos brazaletes; ambos también con el símbolo real del castillo. A su espalda llevaba una espada obligatoria para todo aquel en su posición, una Viva la Reina.

Su oficio: Caballero de la Reina. Una unidad especial que solo existe para servir y proteger a la reina sobre todas las personas. La razón de trabajar junto con Mateo Sterlink se debía a que ese había sido el mandato de su majestad. Debía cooperar con el Capitán Sterlink y obedecer sus órdenes hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Llamó por mí, señor? –Habló con voz monótona, carente de cualquier emoción más de la que ya sentía.

Mateo todavía no podía fiarse mucho de éste "Caballero", reconocía sus logros, pero no se fiaba de él. Esos ojos vacíos que parecían atravesar todo su ser le causaron pesadillas solo la primera noche de haber conocido a éste hombre. Y su nombre, totalmente idéntico de quien causo tantas penas hace dos años, tan idéntico…

-Sí. Actualmente las fuerzas terroristas parecen haber aumentado su poder y, desgraciadamente, parece que también sus recursos –Comenzó a explicar Sterlink. –Para ser sincero, quisiese que continuases encargándote de los traficantes de armas, sin mencionar que se han reportado varios casos nuevos que parecen tener que ver con traficantes de monstruos… he incluso de personas. Sin embargo, no podemos seguir tolerando esta fuerza terrorista que ya se han atrevido a atacar el castillo de Bervenia y-

-¿La reina esta bien? –Interrumpió.

Mateo encontró de mal gusto esta interrupción, pero lo permitió. Proteger a la reina era el principal trabajo de esta unidad al fin y al cabo.

-La reina se encuentra bien, los terroristas solo parecían interesados en los archivos.

El caballero pareció relajarse un poco ante esto. A Sterlink todavía le llamaba la atención como podía cambiar su actitud serena en un instante si algo parecía estar atentando en contra del castillo, aun más a la reina.

-Volviendo al tema. Toma esto, son algunas de las fichas de los líderes terroristas ya identificados. Asegúrate de memorizar bien sus nombres y rostros, pero más que nada sus oficios y habilidades –Sterlink solo tenia que decir lo que había planeado desde el ataque a Bervenia. –Te encomiendo la misión de capturarlos… vivos o muertos. –No es que Sterlink apoye la opción de matarlos, pero esos niños han puesto en pánico todo Ivalice, y esa hazaña solo puede servir de ejemplo para otros clanes o bandas criminales.

Una de las razones de que los contrabandistas se hayan vuelto tan audaces era precisamente por la audacia de esta célula terrorista.

-Entendido… -No había más que decir. El Caballero de la Reina cumpliría la voluntad de su reina al seguir las órdenes de Mateo Sterlink, y si eso significaba matar a unos terroristas, entonces que así sea.

-Puedes retirarte.

El caballero se retiró a orden de Mateo, tenía mucho que investigar sobre esta célula terrorista que parecía estar causando pánico en Ivalice. De todas formas, él ya tenía una idea de sus integrantes.

* * *

Una vez retirado el caballero de rojo, Mateo se permitió descansar la cabeza un poco, esos ojos vacíos todavía le daban escalofríos por la noche. Era como si fuese una especie de zombi o algo por el estilo, Mateo no la tendría muy difícil de creer si alguien entrase a su oficina y le dijese que un caballero de rojo se esta comiendo al portero. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su nombre, un nombre que todavía, después de dos años de su muerte, recorría todo Ivalice.

Marche.

Aun cuando sus apellidos fuesen distintos, todavía era un nombre tabú en el palacio. Es por eso que generalmente lo llamaban por su apellido u oficio.

Caballero de la Reina, Marche Twem.

* * *

Marche Twem tenia su propio lugar de trabajo dentro de las paredes del castillo, totalmente privado. Era relajante estar alejado de tantas personas, le permitía concentrarse aun más en su tarea. Su hermano mayor siempre se burlaba de él diciéndole que se estaba convirtiendo en un bicho raro, si es que ya no era uno. Pero seguía siendo un gran apoyo a la hora de entrenar. Abecés parecía que realmente estuviese tratando de matarlo, no dudaba de que si no fuese por las leyes ya hubiese perdido un brazo o incluso los dos. Pero gracias a eso es que tenia éste poder.

La pequeña habitación contaba únicamente con una pequeña cama, un armario para la ropa, un estante para libros, una mesa para trabajar y una caja fuerte oculta para guardar cualquier información importante.

Se sentó y se puso a memorizar toda la información de la actual banda terrorista conocida como Liberación.

El primero fue alguien a quien conocía.

Cid Randall, ex-juez supremo, ahora uno de los principales lideres de Liberación.

Marche sintió un poco de nostalgia, Cid había sido realmente un gran apoyo en su primer año como Caballero de la Reina. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, y jamás perdió la paciencia con su peculiar personalidad. Le sorprendió saber que desde hace tiempo él sirvió como informante y cooperó en muchas misiones con Liberación. Su habilidad para cambiar las leyes fue una de las razones por la que el sistema tuvo que cambiar.

Marche sintió una pequeña chispa de rabia al pensar que alguien que estuvo casado con su reina podría haber estado conspirando en secreto contra ella. Cid caería por haber traicionado de ese modo la confianza de su majestad.

El segundo no le llamó mucho la atención.

Ritz Malheur, esgrimidora chaman, una de las principales cabezas de Liberación. Se le había avistado en muchas misiones de liberación, era realmente fuerte y decidida. Sin lugar a dudas Marche tenia que cuidarse si se enfrentaba a ella. Pero no le preocupo mucho. Si se ocupaba de sellar sus habilidades mágicas, entonces solo tendría que enfrentarla cuerpo a cuerpo.

El tercero lo reconoció de otros informes.

Mermam, caballero dragón, ya había estado relacionado con otro tipo de actividades ilícitas en contra del castillo. Sus motivos para ir en contra del orden de las leyes y declararles la guerra a los jueces eran desconocidos. No se sabe si Mermam es su verdadero nombre, ni como es realmente su cara ya que esta siempre cubierta por el casco. Sus habilidades con la lanza e increíble fuerza lo hacían un enemigo más potente que Cid o Ritz. Marche tendría que cuidarse especialmente de este bangaa si se llegaba a topar con él, su actitud temeraria y decidida solo eran igualadas por su comportamiento suicida al entrar directamente a cualquier tipo de situación peligrosa sin mirar atrás.

El cuarto fue alguien que ya esperaba.

Shara, sin apellido conocido, francotiradora asesina, y espía de Liberación. Marche ya la conocía, antes de descubrirse que Cid Randall trabajaba para Liberación, le presentó a esa chica viera. Al principio no supo exactamente por que Cid lo empujaba a acercarse más a ella, no le llamó mucho la atención, en realidad fue un estorbo para su trabajo. Cada vez que se veían ella parecía estar muy interesada en su pasado, no llegaron a hablar mucho de el. Marche Twem no era una persona que vive en el pasado, y tampoco le interesaba. En cierta forma también fue un apoyo a la hora de hablar con alguien, mientras su hermano mayor era un maniaco de las peleas, no tenia muchas personas con quien hablar. De todas formas nunca hablaron mucho, y el hilo de la conversación siempre era de Shara.

Después de comprobada la participación de Cid con Liberación, no fue muy difícil deducir que Shara era parte de ellos. El impacto no fue muy fuerte para Marche, ya que él no era una persona que forja lazos con cualquiera. A diferencia de su hermano y la reina, prefería no acercarse mucho a nadie. Marche ya conocía algunas de sus habilidades, aunque puede que haya estado escondiendo algunas. Por lo que conocía y había leído, Shara tenia una actitud serena y era bastante madura.

El quinto fue algo inesperado.

Montblanc, un caballero moguri mago negro, antiguo miembro del extinto clan Destino, y supuestamente inactivo. Después de que su hermano detuvo el ataque contra la reina en el Valle Ambar le fue prohibido unirse a cualquier otro clan, y al igual que sus compañeros, su habilidades fueron selladas. Si las había recuperado de algún modo, entonces Liberación tenia más recursos de los que Marche esperaba.

Solo conocía a alguien capaz de crear alguna ley lo suficientemente poderosa como para romper el sello impuesto por el poder de las leyes.

Más tarde tendría que interrogar a Ézel Berbier.

El sexto era desconocido.

Era un ninja sin nombre, su cara estaba siempre cubierta y era difícil saber si era hombre o mujer. Sus habilidades en ninjitsu eran totales, había alcanzado la maestría de su oficio y estaba armado con las armas y armaduras más sofisticadas y poderosas que se podían hallar. Fue el cabecilla al atentado contra el castillo de Bervenia. Dejo un gran número de heridos y venció él solo a fuerzas de élite del castillo: guerreros y magos, jamás tuvieron oportunidad. Marche tenia que tener especial cuidado con este individuo misterioso.

Los demás eran secundarios, simples miembros cualquiera que casi no merecían su tiempo y esfuerzo en recordar.

Se grabó muy bien en la memoria a los primeros seis.

El informe también le informaba de aquellos que podían estar relacionados con los terroristas.

Entre ellos se hallaban algunos clanes de baja categoría y personas con puestos no muy grandes en el sistema de gobierno. Tendría que poner a todos bajo investigación para asegurarse de que ninguno trabajase con Liberación. Marche prefería hacer cualquier trabajo por su cuenta, pero se centraría solo en los más importantes mientras les dejaba a los secundarios a los hombres de Mateo.

Algunas personas vistas con miembros de Liberación eran simples civiles. Uno de los más vistos con miembros principales era Doned Radiuju, hermano menor del fallecido Marche Radiuju. A Marche no le gustaba compartir el mismo nombre con un criminal que causo tantas penurias a su reina, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Por ahora se centraría en él. Si sabía algo de Liberación, entonces tendría que hablar, o hablaría con los miembros especiales de interrogación en las mazmorras de Bervenia.

Cuando terminó, lo primero que Marche se decidió a hacer fue investigar a Ézel Berbier mientras los templarios a su cargo se ocupaban de interrogar otros sospechosos menores.

Marche sabía que seria una tarea dura acabar con estos terroristas, pero todo sea por su reina. Liberación caería.

Marche Twem les enseñaría el dolor del rojo.

,

Continuara…

* * *

Marche Twem: hermano menor de Llednar Twem. Caballero de la Reina: una unidad especial que tiene el honor de servir directamente a su Majestad la Reina Remedi. A excepción de su hermano y la reina, su pasado es desconocido para todos. Posee una mirada vacía y penetrante, es sumamente serio en su trabajo. Su falta de habilidad para forjar relaciones y la falta de interés en estas lo convierten en una persona solitaria y sin amigos. Las únicas personas con las que parece llevarse relativamente bien son su hermano mayor y la reina.

Habilidades como Caballero de la Reina:

Shock: una poderosa descarga eléctrica que recorre todo el cuerpo de la unidad enemiga. Al ser una habilidad de contacto es necesario tocar alguna parte del cuerpo enemigo. Dependiendo de la parte del cuerpo con la que se tenga contacto se producirán serios daños o un K.O instantáneo. Utilizado en una zona sin ley puede provocar la muerte o dejar a los enemigos inválidos de por vida.

Break: imposibilita el uso de magia enemiga en una zona determinada. También cancela cualquier estado alterado negativo o positivo tanto en unidades enemigas como alidadas.

Alfa: un poderoso ataque no elemental cuyo poder no disminuye sin importar las defensas enemigas. El poder del ataque se vasa en la vitalidad del lanzador, si se encuentra en un estado de agotamiento excesivo o sufre de heridas grabes, el ataque será inútil.

Delta: una variante de Alfa, éste ataque depende de la energía mágica del lanzador y causa daños graves a la magia enemiga.

Impulse: mismo efecto que prisa, la diferencia radica en la alta duración de la habilidad.

Anti all: durante un periodo realmente corto de tiempo, el lanzador se vuelve inmune ante todos los tipos de magia o armas y duplica su poder de ataque y defensa. La habilidad solo puede realizarse una vez por combate y agota totalmente la energía mágica. Marche solo la utiliza en momentos de crisis.

Red shield: triplica todas las defensas de Marche por un escaso periodo de tiempo. El ataque no posee penalizaciones y puede ser usado tanto como lo desee el lanzador.

Red cut: el ataque más poderoso de Marche. Un ataque de muerte instantánea capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa. No se sufre ningún tipo de penalización por el ataque y puede ser realizado tanto como quiera el lanzador. La mitad de la vitalidad enemiga es dividida y agregada a la vitalidad y magia de Marche.

Habilidades de Reacción:

Lázaro/Regeneración en agonía: la habilidad proporciona auto lázaro y regeneración cuando su vitalidad se encuentra en un estado crítico.

Habilidades pasivas:

Maestría de la espada: duplica el poder de la espada y otorga un total control y destreza sobre el arma. Solo funciona con espadas.


	2. Chapter 3

**Comienza la misión**

,

Era pasada la media noche cuando Marche terminó de memorizar todas las fichas, para él era muy común quedarse despierto hasta tan tarde ya que su cuerpo nunca requirió dormir mucho. Era una gran ventaja a la hora de cumplir con su deber. Trabajar era todo lo que hacia, los únicos momentos reales de descanso eran cuando dormía, y aun así siempre estaba en guardia.

El mínimo de sueño que requería eran solo tres horas, por lo que podría estar despierto un poco más. Tenía que analizar con cuidado a algunos de los terroristas.

Separó a los seis primeros por un lado, al ser los más peligrosos tendría que planear muy bien la táctica que usaría con ellos. A los demás diecisiete miembros reconocidos los separo en dos listas distintas: Una para aquellos que realmente representarían una perdida para Liberación, y otra para los inútiles que no merecían su tiempo.

Acabar con Liberación no significaba matar a todos sus miembros, solo debilitarla lo suficiente para que quedara permanentemente inactiva. Y solo nueve de los diecisiete de aun lado podrían significar un duro golpe al poder y moral de Liberación. Los inútiles también tenían su uso, cualquiera de ellos podría soltar una buena cantidad de información, con el método correcto de interrogación.

Dudaba que alguno de los seis primeros se rindiera o estuviese dispuesto a cooperar, por los que los puso en su lista roja de "eliminar". Si era posible, le gustaría poder evitar que más personas entren en esa lista… No es que Twem no pudiese matar si era necesario, simplemente no le gustaba.

Tenía un gran número de muertes en su haber, pero todos ellos eran criminales peligrosos que este mundo no necesitaba. Ese tipo de personas tenían que desaparecer más allá de lo que él sintiese. Por su Reina, estaba más que dispuesto a llevar esa carga.

Los nueve secundarios serian una gran perdida, y puede que llamase la atención de algunos de los primeros seis. Desde que sus caras se dieron a conocer, esta siendo muy difícil dar con ellos. Muy pocas veces habían sido vistos, y cuando combatían lo hacían rápido y sin piedad. Eso no dejaba tiempo para movilizar a los templarios ni a ninguna fuerza de ataque para ir por ellos. Además, puede que estén siendo cubiertos por más de una ciudad. Eso explicaría el por que es tan difícil dar con ellos.

Marche estaba seguro de que si Sterlink se los hubiese tomado más en serio desde un principio, no serían un problema ahora. Un error grave por parte de Sterlink. Eso solo les había dejado más espacio libre para actuar y fortalecerse.

Primero por los eslabones débiles, después todo caería como un frágil castillo de cartas.

Ézel Berbier era la única persona que poseía el conocimiento para crear anti-leyes lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a una ley de sellado. De ser así, entonces se le quitarían todos los beneficios obtenidos por su ayuda en la caída del clan Destino y se le acusaría de alta traición a la corona. Nadie se burlaría de la reina de ese modo.

Pero había un problema: sus motivos.

Ya se conoce la participación que tuvo Ézel con la caída del clan Destino, entonces ¿Por qué ayudaría a uno de sus miembros? Marche pensaría que Montblanc no estaría muy dispuesto a confiar en él. Para ser franco, era imposible que Liberación confiara en alguien que estaba dispuesto a vender a su propia madre por un par de guiles.

Si Ézel los estaba ayudando por alguna razón en particular, entonces tenía que averiguar mediante el interrogatorio, antes de matarlo si realmente se había atrevido a traicionar la confianza que su majestad le dio al concederle tantos beneficios a la hora de trabajar. Marche dudaba que la muerte de Ézel le pesase tanto.

Guardó todas las fichas en su caja fuerte. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba sobre el grupo terrorista conocido como Liberación. Eran solo una banda de estúpidos que se atrevieron a ir en contra de su señora. Y después del ataque al castillo de Bervenia, Marche no estaba dispuesto a demostrar misericordia alguna.

Por hoy ya no tenía más que hacer.

Puso su espada aun lado, se quitó la armadura y los brazaletes y se dispuso a dormir. Al despertar saldría directamente para Cadoan a interrogar a Ézel Berbier. Más le valía a esa vieja rata tener una explicación.

Marche Twem cerró sus ojos y esperó a que el sueño lo alcanzara.

Más que una necesidad, el sueño era un deber. Aun si no tenía sueño, entendía que a esas horas de la noche y sin nada más con que trabajar, no había nada que hacer. Quedarse despierto por nada solo lo cansaría más y afectaría su concentración y habilidades motrices. Necesitaba de todos sus sentidos al máximo para completar su trabajo correctamente.

El sueño también le ayudaría a retener mejor lo que había aprendido hoy sobre los integrantes de Liberación.

* * *

Marche Twem se encontraba parado en medio de un parque cualquiera. Podía reconocer una gran cantidad de juegos: columpios y las resfaladillas. Al mirar a su alrededor no pudo reconocer muy bien en donde estaba, todo era tan nuevo; tan extraño. Su mirada pasó a la caja da arena, en ella pudo ver la espalda de un niño que parecía estar construyendo una pequeña montaña. Sin nadie más con quien poder hablar se acercó a él.

La caja de arena junto con el niño pareció alejarse más y más por cada paso que daba, pero cuando detuvo su marcha… estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había empezado. Esta vez intentó correr, pero nuevamente la caja de arena se alejo. Corrió más rápido, con todo lo que sus piernas podían. Su velocidad por si solo ya era inhumana, pero la caja de arena solo se hacia más inalcanzable.

-Impulse…

Un aura roja lo rodeó y su velocidad aumento enormemente. Esta vez podía ver como la caja de arena se acercaba poco a poco, un poco más y abría llegado. Pese a que Impulse poseía el mismo efecto que prisa, el límite de tiempo era una gran diferencia por lo que estaba seguro de poder alcanzar su objetivo antes de que el efecto se desvaneciese.

Casi; estaba tan cerca. Muy cerca.

Podía distinguir la espalda del niño que seguía construyendo una montaña de arena, ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Además, ¿Qué hace un niño solo en el parque sin supervisión adulta? No, exactamente que pasaba con este parque, él no recordaba haber venido por si mismo, tampoco lo reconocía, y ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño?

El niño.

Tenía que llegar hasta el niño.

El niño podría darle un poco de luz a todo este asunto.

Ya casi estaba ahí. Solo un poco más y…

* * *

Marche Twem saltó rápidamente de su cama y tomó a su Viva la Reina que se encontraba descansando en la pared junto a él, le quitó la funda y apunto a la figura sombría parada frente a la puerta.

-Disculpe mi intromisión –Se disculpo sinceramente la asesina viera –Mi intención era comprobar si sus instintos eran tan agudos como se dicen, y no me ha decepcionado, su reacción a mi llegada fue instantánea, mucho antes de que liberara alguna intención de matar.

Marche no bajo la guardia. No sería el primer asesino que viene por él.

-¿Quién eres y por que estas aquí? –Preguntó fríamente, dependiendo de la respuesta podría iniciarse un combate. Si venia a matarlo, entonces no podía subestimar a alguien que atravesó todas las defensas y se metió directamente en su alcoba.

-Cesillie Fraunster, número tres de la orden negra de asesinos al servicio de la Reina –Hizo una reverencia formal y sacó una carta de su abrigo.

Marche no bajo la guardia mientas Cesillie se acercaba y le extendía la carta, parecía tener el sello real en ella. Aun así, también podría ser una falsificación.

Marche la tomó con cuidado antes de bajar su espada y abrirla. Reconoció la letra de inmediato.

-En síntesis, se me ha ordenado acompañarlo y brindarle toda la ayuda necesaria mientras dure esta misión –Dijo Cesillie, resumiendo la carta hecha por la reina. –Desde ahora estaré a su cargo, por favor cuide bien de mí –Terminó extendiendo su mano.

Marche terminó de leer la carta y estudio un poco a Cesillie. Su historia parecía coincidir con la carta, y Marche jamás confundiría esa letra.

-Bien, todo parece en orden –Marche estrechó la mano de Cesillie, más para ver que tipo de reacción. Ningún asesino perdería una oportunidad como esa para tenerlo en sus manos, literalmente.

-Marche Twem, Caballero de la Reina.

Después de un escaso segundo de estrechar la mano de Cesillie, la soltó sin ver ningún tipo de reacción o sentir alguna intención asesina.

Estaba bien… por ahora.

-Marche Twem, he oído mucho sobre usted –Dijo tratando de establecer algún tipo de conversación.

-¿Qué hora es exactamente? –Marche preguntó con indiferencia.

-¿La hora? A, bien, se que es un poco tarde para hablar, son apenas las cuatro de la mañana y…

-¿Las cuatro? Parece que dormí más de la cuenta… –Marche dijo ignorando la mirada de desconcierto de Cesillie. –Prepara un carro a Cadoan, nos veremos en la entrada en una hora –Marche depositó la carta en su mesa de trabajo. Todavía tenía que bañarse y cambiarse de ropa antes de poder partir.

-¿A Cadoan? ¿Saldremos tan pronto? Creí que al menos estudiaríamos a los integrantes de Liberación antes de comenzar.

-Memoricé a todos los integrantes conocidos antes de dormir –Marche seguía con el mismo tono indiferente, no tenía tiempo que perder con charlas.

-¿¡Antes de dormir!? ¿Los memorizó en un día? ¿Enserio? –Cesillie preguntó indecisa, había oído de la seriedad con la que el hermano menor de Twem trabajaba, pero esto…

-Si tú todavía no lo haces entonces lo harás camino a Cadoan, no tenemos más tiempo que perder. Ve –Dijo mientras la miraba con una mirada de "Y es una orden". Si salían rápido, podrían estar en Cadoan para el medio día.

-En- Entendido –Cesillie se limitó a obedecer. Parece que Marche Twem era tan anti-social como decían los rumores. Cesillie podía trabajar con eso, pero… realmente no esperó empezar tan pronto. A ella le gustaba dormir por las mañanas… supuso que esta pequeña prueba no fue la mejor de sus ideas.

* * *

Una vez a solas, Marche entró al pequeño cuarto de baño que estaba conectado a su alcoba. Se daría una ducha rápida y un cambio de ropa. Era necesario recuperar el tiempo perdido. Perdido… por ese sueño.

El sueño…

¿Qué sueño?

Exactamente que fue lo que soñó.

Marche no recordaba exactamente en que consistía el sueño. Para empezar, para él era muy raro soñar. Casi nunca soñaba, y generalmente no los olvidaba tan rápido. Supuso que no debió ser tan importante como para recordar.

Comenzó a lavar rápidamente su cuerpo, tenía que tener especial cuidado con la cicatriz de su estomago. Un recordatorio permanente de que no debía confiar tan fácilmente en todo mundo. Eso le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, y lo haría otra vez si Cesillie planeaba realmente matarlo.

Tenía otras, aunque en su mayoría eran del entrenamiento con su hermano mayor. Llednar realmente era duro cuando entrenaban, y gracias a eso es que podía enfrentarse a la peor clase de personas que pueda haber sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Y aunque las heridas podían llegar a ser un tanto graves a veces, no es como si él intentase matarlo o algo por el estilo.

El baño fue corto, se puso ropa limpia, su armadura, sus brazaletes, enfundó su espada y la colocó cuidadosamente detrás de su espalda. Era tiempo de comenzar con su trabajo.

El primero en su lista: Ézel Berbier.

* * *

Cesillie estaba esperando en el carro mientras estudiaba algunas de las fichas. ¿Realmente Marche las había aprendido todas en un solo día? Sabía que el sujeto era dedicado en su trabajo, pero para memorizar tantas caras y toda esa información… ¿Qué clase se persona era Marche Twem? Ella había escuchado mucho de los trabajos que había hecho, y admite que se emocionó un poco por trabajar con alguien que a llegado a ser Caballero de la Reina a tan corta edad, solo espera que los rumores de que jamás descansa sean solo eso, rumores. Ella se volvería loca de tener que trabajar a toda hora del día.

Ya había memorizado toda la información de Mermam cuando sintió una presencia acercándose al carro.

Por el portón salió Marche Twem, su típica armadura roja sería difícil de no distinguir a esas horas. El rojo sería una mala elección para un asesino, pero para un guerrero de primea línea como Twem supuso que estaba bien. Pero aun así, ¿Por qué roja? El rojo era un color fácil de distinguir a cualquier hora del día, y sería fácil reconocer que trabajaba para el castillo una vez visto el sello real en la armadura. Definitivamente había una gran diferencia entre guerreros y asesinos.

-Señor, ya he preparado el carro y el cochero esta listo.

-Bien.

Marche se sentó en un lugar apartado del cochero y Cesillie. –Vamos…

El carro impulsado por chocobos se puso en marcha a la orden.

-¿Señor?

-¿Mmm?

-Sería bueno que compartiéramos puntos de vista con respecto a la misión, por ejemplo, ¿Por qué vamos a Cadoan?

-¿Ya estudiaste todas las fichas? –Cesillie negó con la cabeza. –El quinto: Montblanc, fue la mano derecha del líder del extinto clan destino. Se supone que sus habilidades fueron selladas, pero se lo ha visto pelear en misiones para Liberación, por lo que su sello pudo haber sido roto. El único con ese conocimiento es Ézel Berbier. No dirigimos al Guardatarjetas para interrogarlo –Marche habló sin siquiera mirar a Cesillie.

-B-bien, ese es un buen comienzo. De no ser así, quizás sepa algo más sobre Liberación –Cesillie contestó. Esta misión podría ser más dura de lo que pensaba.

-Motivos…

-¿Eh?

-El problema son los motivos –Marche continuó. –Montblanc debe de guardarle un gran rencor a Ézel como para aceptar su ayuda, y Ézel jamás aceptaría ayudarlo de no recibir algún beneficio.

-Ya veo…

El viaje siguió en silencio mientras Cesillie estudiaba el resto de las fichas y Marche se sumergía más en sus pensamientos. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar sobre este grupo terrorista. Muchos de sus ataques ni siquiera tenían sentido. Muchas veces parecían solo un grupo de niño atacando toda figura de autoridad por puro berrinche.

A Marche no le gustaba; no le gustaron desde un principio. Debería de haberse hecho cargo de ellos desde un principio, pero le era imposible sin orden de su majestad.

Y ahora que por fin tenía el camino libre para enfrentarse a ellos, su poder había crecido considerablemente. No importaba, las ordenes de su majestad eran absolutas, si ella le decía que saltase desde la torre más alta del castillo, entonces no dudaría ni un instante en acatar sus ordenes. Ese era su deber: servir y proteger a la reina. Si ella desidia que debía morir, era seguramente porque había fracasado en su tarea y no merecía seguir junto a ella.

En realidad, Marche Twem, tomaría su propia vida si fracasaba con su deber a la reina. Ella había hecho tanto por él… sí el le fracasara, sí perdiera la confianza que ella a mantenido en él y ya no fuese digno de ser su caballero, entonces no tendría nada por lo que permanecer en este mundo. Ni siquiera su hermano…

La reina era su dueño, y él no viviría en un mundo donde no puede servirle.

De ella y solo de ella…

-Tch.

Marche se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano. Como odiaba esos dolores de cabeza.

Babus ya le había explicado que se debían al esfuerzo extremo que Marche ejercía constantemente en… prácticamente todo lo que hacía. Que lo mejor sea que se tomara unos días de descanso, o que tratara de tomar las cosas con más calma.

Que tontería.

¿Cómo podría descansar cuando su reina lo necesitaba tanto? Él…

-¿Señor? –Cesillie preguntó un tanto preocupada. Desde hace rato que Marche parecía ponerse un tanto pálido. – ¿Se encuentra bien?

Marche se esforzó para recomponerse un poco. Tenía que concentrarse si quería completar la misión. –Estoy bien…

Cesillie no lo creía, pero no iba a poner en duda la palabra del Caballero de la Reina. Sí él dice que esta bien, entonces esta bien.

-Entendido…

* * *

El carro llegó a Cadoan más rápido de lo que Marche había esperado. Todavía no era medio día cuando siguieron el camino al Guardatarjetas a pie. El camino a recorrer no era muy largo, tardarían solo treinta minutos en llegar a la mansión de Ézel.

El Guardatarjetas había mejorado enormemente sus ventas desde que las leyes habían cambiado tanto y Liberación comenzó con sus operaciones. Cuando se demostró que Cid estaba cooperando con ellos, muchas leyes tuvieron que cambiar para hacer la mayor parte de sus habilidades inútiles. Por desgracia, eso también cambio gran cantidad de leyes en Ivalice, por lo que las anti-leyes tuvieron una alta demanda en el mercado. Combinando eso con la enorme ayuda que Ézel prestó en la extinción del clan Destino, el dinero ya no era un gran problema para él.

Si realmente estaba trabajando con Liberación, entonces tendría que ser por algo realmente grande para arriesgarse a perderlo totalmente todo. No solo su libertad, sino también su vida. Marche no dejaría que alguien se burlara de su reina después de lo enormemente indulgente que fue con alguien como Ézel, ese nu-mou serviría de ejemplo para cualquiera que realmente pensase en burlarse de aquello que más apreciaba. Eso solo si realmente estaba de parte de Liberación.

Marche no iba a negarlo, parte de él quería matar a Ézel, ese nu-mou no era realmente una persona de fiar, alguien como él no dudaría en traicionar a la reina si se le ofreciese una oportunidad mejor de lucro. Por lo que sabía, Liberación no tenía realmente una gran cantidad de fondos; todo su capital provenía de simples misiones, y de alguna que otra colecta de terceros. Pero eso era todo. Lo único realmente peligroso son sus integrantes.

Marche ya podía ver la mansión de Ézel a mitad de camino, era realmente grande. Lo suficiente para ocultar un sótano lleno de materiales y mercancía totalmente ilegales, una de las cosas que se le perdonaron a Ézel por su cooperación hace dos años. A Marche no le gustaba tener a alguien como Ézel libre para hacer lo que quisiese, pero las ordenes de su reina eran absolutas. Esas mismas órdenes que le permitían ejecutar a Ézel si traspasaba los límites impuestos por su majestad.

-¿Señor? –Cesillie preguntó. Marche había estado extraordinariamente callado todo el viaje, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas tan calladas. Generalmente esta era una gran oportunidad para conocerse mejor y mejorar el entendimiento y el trabajo de equipo. Su maestra le había enseñado que en el campo de batalla la confianza en tus compañeros es lo único realmente de valor. Si no confías en tus compañeros, entonces ellos no confiaran en ti.

¿Pero como podía confiar en alguien al que parecían haberle lanzado un hechizo de silencio? El hombre fácilmente pasaría como una especie de mudo.

Tantas horas de viaje y ni una palabra.

-¿Mmm? –Era todo lo que Marche dijo. Él jamás hablo más de lo necesario, ni siquiera con su hermano mayor.

-Sabe… –Cesillie no sabía muy bien como continuar. –En donde me entrenaron, me enseñaron que la confianza es la mejor arma que se pueda tener en el campo de batalla, y… bueno… para eso se necesita entendimiento, y para el entendimiento habría que conocerse mejor los unos a los otros, y para eso… tendríamos que hablar entre nosotros, ¿No le parece? –Cesillie terminó.

Marche no dudo en su respuesta. –Los dos servimos a la Reina, eso es todo lo que importa. Si eres fiel a la reina, entonces no tendré nada que dudar de ti.

Eso no era exactamente lo que Cesillie esperaba, pero era un comienzo…

-Entones… ¿Si no fuese fiel a la Reina? –Cesillie preguntó con un poco de curiosidad.

-En ese caso, no solo no confiaría en ti, sino que te cortaría la cabeza si pensaras siquiera en volverte en su contra. –El tono frio y directo con que lo dijo era todo lo que necesitaba Cesillie para saber que hablaba enserio.

¿Tan obsesionado estaba con la Reina?

Cesillie había oído rumores acerca del menor de los Twem y su claro amor/obsesión con la Reina Remedi. Pero esto ya era demasiado, ¿Matar gente por ella? Su obsesión estaba llegando a un punto aterrador.

-Entonces… ¿Tienes algún hobby? –Cesillie realmente quería cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-¿Hobby?

-Sí, ya sabes. Algo que te guste hacer cuando no estas trabajando –Cesillie tenía el hobby de dibujar cuando no hacia nada. Era relajante y le gustaba, sus dibujos también eran buenos. Lo había estado haciendo desde niña, desde que su maestra le aconsejo un modo creativo de dejar salir algunas de sus frustraciones y enojos. Descubrió el talento que tenía para el arte y eso la llevo a dibujos más complicados, incluso había hecho un dibujo de su maestra. Le había tomado tanto gusto al dibujo, algunos incluso ganaron un lugar especial en algunas revistas de arte. Por supuesto, no los mandó con su nombre real.

-… –Marche parecía estar pensando seriamente en esa pregunta.

-Vamos, todo mundo tiene algo que le guste hacer cuando no esta trabajando o tiene tiempo libre –Cesillie se vio tentada a hablarle de su hobby para darle un claro ejemplo, pero eso era realmente algo muy vergonzoso para ella. Se suponía que era una asesina no una artista. ¿Qué pensaría el Caballero de la Reina si se enterase que a un miembro de la orden negra de asesinos era un amante del dibujo? Sería terriblemente vergonzoso para ella.

-¿Trabajar? –Marche respondió sin saber exactamente si era la respuesta correcta. Él nunca había hecho nada que no fuese trabajar o dormir para recuperar sus energías para seguir trabajando. Servir a su Reina era lo único que había en su cabeza, y el único modo de conseguirlo era trabajando arduamente en todo lo que hacia.

A Cesillie le tomó un segundo para recordar que el tipo no era de hacer bromas.

-Bien, supongo que eso sería ser un adicto al trabajo. Creo que también puede pasar como hobby. –Cesillie tenía que admitir que parte de ella esperaba una respuesta así. Con todo lo que había averiguado antes de comenzar a trabajar con Marche, había esperado que el tipo ocultase muy bien sus aficiones. Sinceramente, al principio no creyó que una persona pudiese simplemente pasar sus días trabajando, entrenando, y trabajando un poco más antes de dormir para mañana seguir trabajando. Pero era cierto, éste hombre era prácticamente una maquina. Una maquina con una obsesión muy aterradora con la Reina.

Marche siguió guardando silencio después de contestar la pregunta. En este punto, Cesillie sabía que el sujeto no hablaría a menos de que ella hiciese las preguntas. Marche no había cambiado ni un momento su cara de póker, por lo que le sería muy difícil saber si lo estaba molestando o no. Como asesina debería poder leer fácilmente las caras y gestos de otras personas, pero Marche había demostrado ser un lenguaje totalmente desconocido para ella.

Le aterraba.

Una persona así, dudaba que su maestra misma pudiese leerla, el tipo casi le parecía una especie de zombi.

Pero en estos momentos eran compañeros, la vida del otro le fue confiada a los dos. Cesillie tenía que aprender como trabajar con Marche.

La confianza lo es todo en el campo de batalla.

Cesillie no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo duraría esta misión. Acabar con terroristas no era algo que se lograse en un día. Pero en ese tiempo tenía que intentar acercarse un poco a Marche si quería crear una relación de confianza mutua y garantizar al máximo todo el potencial de este pequeño grupo.

-Tienes… ¿Alguna comida preferida? –La comida era un gran modo de comenzar una conversación con un hombre, su maestra siempre le dijo eso.

-Ninguna en particular.

Su maestra sin lugar a dudas nunca había conocido a Marche Twem.

-El clima… es bueno…

-…

Esto iba a ser una de las pruebas más duras para Cesillie.

,

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 4

**Primera batalla**

,

Cesillie todavía estaba cuestionando muy seriamente las enseñanzas de su maestra con respecto a interacciones sociales. Marche Twem no era precisamente un hombre normal con una mentalidad normal. Llegó incluso a intentar una táctica de seducción que solo le hizo ganarse una mirada penetrante del joven Twem, y no precisamente de la buena. Cesillie se estaba quedando sin ideas, la mayor parte de sus enseñanzas parecían ser totalmente inútiles. ¿Cómo trabajar con un tipo que actúa como un muerto viviente?

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban frente a frente con las puertas a la residencia de Ézel. El nu-mou ya no tenía necesidad de hacer las ventas por su cuenta desde hace bastante tiempo. Solo tenía que sentarse mientras el dinero seguía acumulándose en sus bolsillos. A Cesillie nunca le agradaron las personas así, la mayor parte de ellas habían ganado su sueldo del sufrimiento de otros. Ézel lo ganó mediante el crimen y la traición.

Tok tok tok

Marche tocó tres veces la puerta. Debía de ser medio año desde que estuvo en la mansión, fue cuando Ézel fue sospechoso de trabajar con unos contrabandistas de anti-leyes falsas. Al ser legalizadas, las anti-leyes tuvieron que ser tratadas con delicadeza al entrar al mercada, pese a que Ézel era el proveedor número uno de anti-leyes, había muchos que trataron de imitar su funcionamiento de distintas maneras. Por eso mismo es que surgieron esas falsas anti-leyes, algunas eran más o menos funcionales, otras… no tanto. Muchas personas resultaron gravemente heridas cuando la magia de las leyes no fue compatible con las anti-leyes.

Ézel fue sospechoso gracias a la denuncia de un informante anónimo que sostenía que Ézel ayudó con la comercialización de esas leyes defectuosas por un porcentaje de las ganancias. Nunca se encontraron pruebas de eso y Ézel quedó libre de cualquier cargo. Los contrabandistas de leyes no tuvieron tanta suerte, muchos de ellos fueron encarcelados y algunos ejecutados por su hoja en el momento de la detención. Eso era lo que se ganaban por tratar de buscar pelea en un Jad.

Ninguno de ellos pareció dispuesto a hablar sobre Ézel y su participación, algunos parecían algo asustados cuando se nombro su nombre, no era de extrañar. Con el aumento de sus ganancias Ézel ya no era tan blando como antes, rumores sobre asesinatos a la competencia o cualquiera que parecía estar contra él fueron surgiendo por todo Ivalice. Era una desgracia que un sujeto así contara con privilegios de la Reina. Ézel no sabía apreciar lo que le fue otorgado por su Reina, era una vergüenza que continuase respirando en el mundo. La muerte de Ézel sería la única muerte que Marche no odiaría si tuviese que matarlo.

Un viera con traje de pingüino les abrió. Parecía ser de la edad de Cesillie y… ¿Era hembra? Marche confiaba en que los rumores de que Ézel solo contrataba a trabajadores femeninos fuesen rumores, ya que muchos de esos rumores decían algo sobre aprovecharse de ellas. Incluso se llevó acabo una investigación con respecto a una denuncia por violación, pero eso jamás se investigo ya que la denunciante simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Realmente… Marche quería librar a su majestad de esa bazofia de Berbier.

-¿Sí? ¿En que puedo servirles? –Respondo la viera. Parecía ser una especie de mayordomo.

-Marche Twem, Caballero de la Reina. –Marche se presentó formalmente. –Mi compañera, Cesillie Fraunster, y yo estamos aquí para interrogar a Ézel Berbier con respecto al grupo terrorista conocido como Liberación. –La expresión de Marche no cambió en lo más mínimo ante la declaración, aunque Cesillie, como una asesina entrenada, pudo captar el veneno que salía de la boca de su compañero cuando mencionaba el nombre de Ézel. Ella lo entendía, a ella tampoco le agradaba, y también se alegró de que en cierta forma su compañero era capaz de expresar aluna emoción reconocible.

-De la Reina, tiene alguna prueba de ello. –La voz resaltaba desconfianza. No serían los primeros asesinos que se hacen pasar como enviados de la reina para matar al maestro de la mansión.

Marche sacó un emblema con el símbolo real, era un signo que irradiaba magia antigua a la que solo la familia real tenía acceso. Cualquiera que lo viese no dudaría de un instante en su palabra.

-Esperen un momento por favor, le notificaré al señor Ézel Berbier que están aquí. –Volvió a cerrar la puerta mientras el sonido de sus pasos se escuchaban claramente.

Cesillie aprovechó la nueva pieza de información sobre los disgustos de Marche para empezar una conversación.

-No me agrada Ézel… –Dijo sin apartar la vista de la puerta.

-…A mí tampoco.

Fue una respuesta corta, pero bastó para dejar una sonrisa en el rostro de Cesillie. Poco a poco quizás podría encontrar una manera de acercarse a Marche, puede que lo bastante para que los dos comenzaran a llamarse por sus nombres.

Nuevamente se escucharon los pasos provenientes desde el interior de la mansión y poco después la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Disculpen la tardanza, él señor Ézel Berbier los atenderá ahora, por favor síganme.

Ambos la siguieron dentro de la mansión. El interior era enorme, justo como Marche lo recordaba, casi no había habido cambios. Cesillie ya había tenido que infiltrarse en lugares así y lo único que le llamó la atención fueron las distintas barreras de protección mágicas. Gracias a su entrenamiento pudo detectar cuatro de ellas en el momento de entrar, pero las otras eran demasiado fuertes y complejas para detectarlas con facilidad. Si Ézel fuese su objetivo entonces tendría que tomarse el tiempo adecuado para identificar y superar cada barrera, y aun así puede que no sean sus únicas defensas.

Eso explicaba porque seguía con vida. Ézel nunca salía de su mansión y estaba bien protegido.

Subieron unas grandes escaleras hasta el segundo piso, si Ézel no había cambiado nada en medio año entonces Marche podría ir por si mismo a su oficina. Seguramente tampoco había cambiado nada: una enorme mesa frente a la ventana, una copa de vino importado junto a un montón de papeles importantes, dos estantes repletos de libros, una maseta con una planta casi seca en una esquina, una alfombra de piel de tigre en el piso y un cuadro de la Reina que seguramente resguardaba una caja fuerte.

Marche sintió un pinchazo de furia al pensar en el cuadro, era un cuadro demasiado hermoso como para desperdiciarse en un lugar como ese. Sentía que Ézel solo lo había puesto para mofarse de la Reina en su propia cara. Y lo peor de todo es que tendría que aguantarlo hasta que la rata cometiera algún error y lo pusiese en la mira de la justicia. Solo entonces podría hacerlo pagar por todos sus crímenes a la corona.

Se estaban acercando a la puerta de la oficina de Ézel y un olor muy familiar para Marche comenzó a inundar su nariz.

Con una enorme velocidad pasó junto al mayordomo de la mansión, la cual gritó levemente por la sorpresa. Cesillie, como una asesina entrenada y experimentada, siguió a Marche inmediatamente después de que comenzó a correr. Si algo había alterado al Caballero de la Reina entonces debe de ser grave.

Marche no esperó un segundo después de estar frente a la oficina de Ézel para abrir la puerta de una fuerte patada.

Lo primero que captó la atención de Marche fue el enorme charco rojo que se estaba formando en el piso de madera, parte de la sangre había salpicado en la alfombra de piel de tigre lo cual disminuiría su valor. La sangre provenía del nu-mou al que una gran cantidad de personas hubiesen dado lo que fuese por estar ahí en el momento de su muerte. Y frente al cuerpo se encontraba una chica con un traje de mucama, sostenía un estoque de una forma que resaltaba gran habilidad con el arma. Su cabeza parecía estar cubierta por ese raro sombrero que usan todas las mucamas; él que cubre todo el cabello y solo deja al descubierto su rostro.

La asesina parecía haber cubierto su boca con la mano libre, como si hubiese sido su primera muerte y tratara de contener las ganas de vomitar. La atención de la asesina fue llamada por el estruendo que hizo la puerta al abrirse. Fue cuando los ojos de Marche y los de ella se encontraron. A Marche le pareció notar que los ojos verdes de la asesina se abrían como platos al verlo, seguramente no esperaba que la interrumpiesen después de perpetrado el crimen.

Marche no esperó ni un segundo al reconocer la escena y se lanzó contra la asesina después de sacar su espada. El asesino parecía ser habilidoso ya que saltó inmediatamente sobre la mesa de trabajo del recientemente difunto Ézel mientras esquivaba el golpe de Marche. Fue cuando sin dar la cara se arrojó por la ventana hacia los patios traseros.

-Cesillie, quédate adentro en caso de que halla más de un asesino. –Con eso dicho, Marche saltó por la ventana tras la pista del criminal.

Cesillie se había quedado en la entrada para cubrir una de las pocas vías de escape el criminal, también había sacado su arco en caso de que Marche necesitase alguna ayuda a distancia. Aun cuando Cesillie era especialista en el uso de la katana, el arco era su arma principal para sus muertes. Su enorme destreza con esa arma le habían otorgado las cabezas de muchos criminales y enemigos de la corona. Confiaba que a una distancia cercana como lo era el asesino de Ézel, no hubiese fallado ni un tiro si se hubiera quedado a pelear.

La viera en traje de mayordomo parecía haber perdido toda la calma que había demostrado en el momento de su llegada, pero lejos de un grito de terror, ella solo hizo una exclamación mientras se cubría la boca. A Cesillie no se le pasó por alto la sonrisa que la chica parecía tratar de aguantar.

Parece que la muerte de Ézel no hará llorar a nadie.

* * *

Marche no era un luchador de larga distancia, era un guerrero de primera línea, por esa razón jamás llevó armas de fuego o algún arco y flecha con él. Y es por eso mismo que no podía atacar al asesino que se encontraba a solo cuarenta metros al frente. Aun cuando la chica demostraba ser rápida, Marche notó que parecía estar usando todas sus fuerzas para escapar. Si se mantenía a ese ritmo entonces poco a poco las fuerzas de la asesina se agotarían y sería más fácil enfrentarse a ella.

El traje de mucama tenía una larga falda lo que le dificultaba todavía más escapar de él. Los patios traseros de la mansión de Ézel eran realmente extensos y contaban con un laberinto de arbustos podados, fuentes de agua cristalina, su propio alberge de plantas importadas; cuya esencia natural eran utilizadas por Ézel para gran parte de sus experimentos y una pequeña concentración de arboles que cubrían un enorme muro que protegía la parte trasera de la mansión. Es ahí donde se dirigía la asesina.

La asesina no podría estar sola, más asesinos podrían estar ocultos en los arboles y otros podrían seguir dentro de la mansión. La razón de mantener a Cesillie adentro fue para cubrir su espalda de alguno de ellos y tratar de mantener a los inocentes a salvo.

Si había más esperando para una emboscada, entonces Marche no podía perder tiempo esperando a que se cansase para atraparla.

Marche comenzó a correr más rápido, la asesina podía ser rápida pero él lo era todavía más. Su entrenamiento siempre se basó más en el aumento de la velocidad que en la fuerza de todas formas, algo como esto no representaba una gran dificultad para él. La asesina volteó levemente y Marche notó la preocupación en esos ojos verdes cuando lo vieron acercarse.

Fue cuando escuchó un zumbido familiar cerca de él.

Clack

Utilizando su espada bloqueó una flecha que pareció ser lanzada desde uno de esos arboles. Parece que la asesina no estaba sola en esto. Más flechas comenzaron a venir una tras otra y Marche las esquivo y bloqueo con su espada mientras seguía corriendo, por la trayectoria parece que las flechas tenían la intención de incapacitar en lugar de matar. Más flechas comenzaron a llegar desde puntos distintos, a ellas se le unieron algunas armas pequeñas; armas generalmente arrojadas por ninjas.

Marche solo tenía que concentrarse en la mucama, en este punto solo tenia que extender su espada para tocarla. Ella era una asesina, por lo que su seguridad no era muy importante para Marche, no iba a matarla pero la herida que le infringiría sería dolorosa y bastaría para detenerla. Antes de dar el golpe, un aura mágica rodo a la mucama. Marche dio un golpe rápido con su Viva la Reina, ese era claramente un hechizo de prisa y no podía dejarla aumentar su velocidad estando tan cerca.

El golpe solo le dio al sombreo extraño que cubría su cabello. Una enorme cantidad de cabello rosado comenzó a caer por la espalda de la asesina mientras escapaba. Y en ese momento, una cantidad realmente grande de armas comenzó a caerle a Marche, estas eran espadas más grandes y fuertes, también reconoció algunas lanzas y ¿Báculos? Eso era peligroso, las armas mágicas como báculos y bastones eran más peligrosas de lo que muchos creían, esa magia concentrada en su interior los convertían en poderosas bombas mágicas al ser lanzados correctamente. Quién las estuviese lanzando no buscaba incapacitarlo, buscaba **matarlo**.

Marche frenó al instante de decir una única palabra. – ¡Impulse!

El aura roja que resaltaba su Impulse en funcionamiento se hizo visible y Marche comenzó a boquear y esquivar todos los ataques que comenzaban a llegar cada vez más rápidos y más fuertes. Los disparos de flechas parecían haber cesado momentáneamente mientras una lluvia de armas cubría al Caballero de la Reina. Las armas del lanzador comenzaban a ser más raras y poderosas, Marche reconoció algunas armas de lo más caras que eran lanzadas como si nada. A Marche le dio un poco de gracia el hecho de que alguien estuviese tan desesperado por tratar de matarlo que no se diese cuenta de las armas que estaba perdiendo. Y exactamente cuantas armas tenía, un ninja experto puede llevar alrededor de treinta armas ocultas capaces de ser lanzadas en el momento indicado, pero ésta persona ya estaba superando ese número y parecía estar cambiando de ángulos. Lo único que le demostraba que se trataba de una sola persona era la velocidad y la fuerza de los lanzamientos, aun si fuese más de uno sería imposible estar tan sincronizados.

Marche estaba atorado. Pese a que la mucama ya se había perdido de vista, las armas seguían llegando todavía más continuamente. Marche no podría bloquear y esquivar por siempre, tendría que comenzar a retroceder. Fue cuando un cambio antinatural bajo sus pies se hizo visible y los encontró atrapados en una fuerte formación rocosa.

-Imposible. –Habilidades ninja como esas no deberían tener un rango tan extenso y para usarlas mientras continuaban atacando era algo que no debería suceder. Marche trató de sentir la presencia de algún enemigo oculto a su alrededor, pero con la continua llegada de las armas le era algo imposible concentrarse. Una de esas armas le causó un corte poco profundo en la mejilla izquierda y la explosión de un báculo contra su espada le causo un ligero aturdimiento.

Marche no tenía otra opción, estaba en una clara desventaja y pese a que lo agotaría no le quedaba otra más que utilizarlo.

Un torrente mayor de armas comenzó a llegar y Marche gritó el nombre de su habilidad. – ¡Anti all! –Marche cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos en forma de X y se preparó para los impactos. Todos ellos dieron justo en el blanco, pero en lugar de quedar incrustadas en la carne del joven caballero, todas ellas se destruyeron al momento del impacto. Anti all proteger de todo daño pero no destruye armas, para que las armas sean destruidas al impactar contra el usuario quiere decir que el atacante puso una gran cantidad de fuerza en el ataque.

Po desgracia, el Anti all no es algo que dure tanto tiempo.

Aunque Marche estaba protegido por Anti all, los impactos de las armas podrían hacerle perder el balance, necesitaba aprovechar una oportunidad para destruir la prisión de pierda en la que se encontraban sus pies y entonces…

-¡ARGHH!

Un grito resonó cerca de la concentración de arboles y las armas se detuvieron. La prisión rocosa se convirtió en tierra y Marche fue libre de moverse. Lo que sea que haya pasado parecía ser a su favor. Ignorando el posible peligro se lanzó directamente al lugar de donde procedió el grito.

Su Impulse seguía activo por lo que no tardo en llegar al lugar de los hechos. Pero ya no quedaba nada, quien fuese el lanzador sin lugar a dudas era rápido, tampoco encontró señales de arqueros y, por supuesto, no encontró a la mucama asesina. Una batalla perdida. Si Marche no cumplía con sus objetivos entonces siempre era una batalla perdida.

Cuando regresó a la mansión se dio cuenta del mal estado en que había quedado el patio trasero, una gran cantidad de espadas estaban incrustadas por todos lados y las explosiones de los báculos fueron realmente destructivas. La buena noticia para Ézel es que ya estaba muerto, de lo contrario moriría de un ataque al ver la cuenta por las reparaciones de su patio.

Para lanzar tanta cantidad de armas Liberación debía tener más recursos de los que Marche creía, eso o la persona que las lanzó estaba más centrado en matarlo que en el gasto que eso conllevaba. De los miembros conocidos de Liberación Marche no creía que alguno tuviese algo en su contra. Al menos no que él supiera.

* * *

Cesillie había asegurado la zona antes de salir a apoyar a su compañero, todos los sirvientes fueron dirigidos al hala principal mientras los guardias se mantenían alerta. Si alguno de ellos era un asesino entonces lo ocultaba muy bien, Cesillie estaba entrenada para reconocer a los suyos y ninguna persona en ese lugar le pareció alguien dispuesto a matar cuando llegara el momento.

Lo que encontró fue un hermoso jardín que más halla de la vista parecía convertirse en una zona de guerra. Y el último hombre en pie comenzaba a acercarse. La visión del rojo y la sangre que parecía emanar de algunas heridas en el cuerpo del caballero casi le daban el aspecto de alguien que estaba totalmente bañado en sangre. Esa era una visión aterradora para Cesillie, de no ser una asesina entrenada seguramente tendría miedo de eso, pero ella estaba trabajando con ese hombre, no tenía que temer de su compañero. Otra de las enseñanzas de su maestra.

-¡Seño! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba a Marche. Claramente tenía algunas heridas menores pero nada realmente grave. Eso era sorprendente tomando en cuenta el estado del patio.

-Sobreviviré. –Marche contestó con simplicidad. Estaba más preocupado por los daños que su espada pudo recibir, esa arma le fue otorgada por la Reina y no se lo perdonaría si algo malo llegara a ocurrirle.

-Aseguré a todos los sirvientes, ninguno de ellos parecía un asesino o alguna otra clase de guerrero.

-Bien, contacta a un equipo especial de investigación, que interroguen a todos y comiencen a recolectar pistas. Estas personas no eran asesinos comunes.

-Enseguida.

Un ninja con esas habilidades, una esgrimista de cabello roza y ojos verdes. Marche tenía una buena idea de la identidad de esos dos, solo necesitaba otra pieza de información, algo que le diese sentido a algo que no lo tenía dependiendo de las alianzas de Ézel.

-Motivos.

Ézel era una rata, pero hasta una rata tiene que reconocer cuando esta jugado un juego que no puede ganar. Si trabajaba con Liberación pudo haber hecho algo para provocar su asesinato. ¿Pero que lo llevó a trabajar con ellos en primer lugar? ¿Que razones tuvo para poner su vida en peligro de ese modo?

No.

Marche no necesitaba esas respuestas, su misión era destruir a Liberación no resolver el asesinato un conocido criminal.

* * *

Esa noche, en el sótano del bar de Cadoan se estaba llevando una acalorada discusión entre cierta esgrimista y un ninja desobediente.

-¡Casi lo matas! –Gritó Ritz mientras empujaba al ninja desconocido contra la pared de ladrillo rojo. Tenía su brazo contra su cuello y estaba tentada a aplicar más presión de la necesaria para incapacitar. La magia de leyes de Cid protegían el lugar de cualquier otro juez en caso de combate, pero eso también impedían las leyes que no permitían la muerte o el daño.

-¿A si le agradeces a quién te salvó la vida? –Dijo sarcásticamente. Esa era su oportunidad de matarlo y se había echado a perder por culpa de una maldita chica enamorada. Era casi cómico.

-Montblanc lanzó un hechizo de prisa, nad-

-Y Mache ni siquiera había activado su Impulse, de no ser por mis armas te hubiese quedado una linda línea roja en la cabeza. –Se estaba cansando esto, la única razón de unirse a Liberación fue para matar a Marche Radiuju no para salvarlo. No entiende como personas que estuvieron contra él podían estar tan interesadas en mantener su miserable vida.

Ritz solo apretó sus dientes. La muerte de Ézel todavía la afectaba, aun cuando el hombre era un cáncer para la tierra, seguía siendo un ser vivo, un ser vivo que ella había matado, y para empeorar las cosas Marche estuvo ahí cuando pasó. Marche la había visto y lo primero que hizo fue atacarla. Eso no fue bueno para su corazón, especialmente después de ver lo vacío de los ojos de su antiguo amigo. Ella ya lo había visto, de lejos en realidad. Esa fue la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él… tan cerca del hombre que había ayudado a destruir…

Su apretón se hizo más fuerte.

-Suficiente Ritz… -Una voz clara y firme se hizo presente.

-Yo le haría caso si fuera tú Ritz, no querrás que te dispare alguna flecha a ti también.

-Pero Shara, él…

-Lo sé. Pero no tenemos tiempo para pelear entre nosotros. No ahora que fracasamos en la misión. –Shara dijo mientras tomaba asiento. Había estado arriba refrescándose un poco después de lo ocurrido. Cuando Iri se negó a dejar de atacar a Marche ella tuvo que utilizar otros métodos para detenerla. Le lanzó una flecha que impactó directamente contra su hombro y la obligaron a retroceder. No podía perder tiempo con los caprichos de una niña, no cuando Marche estaba en peligro.

-¿Fallida? ¿De que hablas? Ézel está muerto. –Ritz misma fue la que le dio el golpe que acabó con su vida. Después de estar trabajando como una simple criada para ese cerdo había obtenido luz verde para matarlo. No entendía como Shara pudo hacer un trato que la incluían a ella como mercancía, quizás por ser la única lo suficientemente capaz de matarlo. Si era por eso, a ella de todas formas no le gustaba.

-¿Realmente no lo entiendes niña? –Bufó Iri. –Te vieron, tú querido Marche te vio. Un verdadero asesino jamás se deja ver por nadie. Ahora ten por seguro que nos tendrá en la mira a todo Liberación. ¿Ya mencione lo tonto del nombre? –Aunque Iri seguía contra la pared, no podía dejar de parecerle divertido toda la situación.

-¡Tú cállate! No… creo que me haya reconocido. Estamos bien. –Ritz dijo con un matiz triste.

-Lo que tú digas enamorada que no puede pensar. ¿Tú que piensas enamorada que puede pensar? –Habló dirigiéndose a Shara.

-Es demasiado arriesgado mantenernos aquí por más tiempo, aun si no te reconocieron es muy seguro que la muerte de Ézel sea investigada y no solo por el castillo. Especialmente… -Hablo mirando a Iri. –Después del ataque que sufrió el Caballero de la Reina. Seguramente se darán cuenta que no fueron asesinos comunes.

-Lo vez Ritz, a eso se le llama usar la cabeza. –A Iri no le aterraba Ritz, ella era una chica temperamental, era fácil ganarle a esas personas. Lo que la preocupaba era Shara: una chica tranquila que puede mantener la mente fría en cualquier situación, y que no teme atacar a sus propios compañeros si surge la necesidad. Esa herida todavía le ardía, era increíble que un juez no se hubiese presentado después de todo eso, quizás halla que darle las gracias a Ézel por eso.

-¡Tú…!

-Suficiente. Vamos a descansar por ahora, mañana partiremos a Cyril. –Dicho eso, Shara se retiró a su cuarto. Necesitaba una buena noche de sueño si quería seguir trabajando.

Ritz chasqueó la lengua y soltó a Iri. Era una chica desagradable, pero tenía talento, eso no podía ser puesto en duda. Sería mucho mejor si su objetivo real no fuese desaparecer a Marche del mundo.

-Te estaré vigilando.

-No lo dudo.

Ritz se fue tras Shara, su relación se había hecho algo fría desde… lo ocurrido hace dos años. Ritz sabía que había decepcionado a Shara ese día al aceptar la misión en contra de Marche. Pero… pero nada. Ella también estaba decepcionada de si misma, a la hora de escoger entre su amigo y su cabello, ganó el cabello.

Ella no quería que las cosas terminaran así. Se suponía que Marche sería devuelto a casa. Aunque después de pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que eso era una estupidez, de poder mandarlo devuelta lo hubiesen hecho desde el inicio de la destrucción de los cristales. Si embargo los llamaron a ellos para hacer el trabajo sucio.

La batalla no fue tan difícil, no cuando las habilidades de tus oponentes están selladas. Fue entonces que Ritz vio algo que ha atormentado sus sueños desde hace dos años. Marche estaba tirado en el piso, y una gran cantidad de sangre salía de su estomago. Frente a él se encontraba Llednar Twem, con su espada cubierta de sangre que ya casi estaba seca. Cid estaba como loco tratando de utilizar leyes que no parecían servirle de nada mientras gritaba el nombre de Marche.

Y Marche estaba totalmente inmóvil. Se veía como muerto.

No se suponía que las cosas fuesen así. Sangre no es algo que tenga que aparecer en un combate legal, la sangre como la muerte no es algo de que preocuparse en una batalla. Pero la sangre no miente, no cuando sale de la herida de un hombre muerto.

Muerto.

Ritz se lanzó con un fuerte gritó hacia Llednar. Llednar simplemente se encontraba contemplando la figura inmóvil de Marche con su rostro inexpresivo. Aun así pudo bloquear fácilmente el ataque de Ritz. Ni siquiera se estaba moviendo de su lugar mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba cada golpe de la esgrimista. Las lágrimas de Ritz acompañaban cada uno de sus golpes, era una hermosa imagen de furia y tristeza, aunque la indiferencia de Twem no agregaba mucho a la escena.

Después de un rato Ritz comenzó a utilizar sus habilidades chamanicas. No hicieron mucho para cambiar la indiferencia de Llednar. Cuando fue suficiente, Llednar agitó su espada y parte de la sangre que de Marche que todavía no estaba seca fue a parar a los ojos de Ritz. Ella gritó de la sorpresa, el asco y el horror de lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando pudo limpiar sus ojos completamente de la sangre de su amigo pudo ver como Llednar simplemente ponía el cuerpo inerte de Marche en su hombro y le daba la espalda.

-¡Suéltalo! –Gritó con furia. Lo que dijo Llednar antes de desaparecer fueron palabras que la persiguieron desde ese día hasta el día en que enteró de la existencia del Caballero de la Reina y su identidad.

-Él ya está muerto.

,

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 5

**El interrogatorio**

,

Los sótanos de la mansión del difunto Ézel estaban atestados de evidencia que demostraban la participación de Ézel en algo más que la alteración de las leyes. No solo parecía ser uno de los cabecillas que lideraban a los contrabandistas desde las sombras, sino que estaba metido en muchos tipos de negocios ilícitos: desde tráfico de tarjetas hasta el mismísimo tráfico de drogas. Hace alrededor de ocho meses se empezó a comercializar en distintas partes de Ivalice una droga conocida como Lazaros, era una droga responsable de muchas muertes en Ivalice. Todo indicaba que habían encontrado la fuente, eso al menos la mantendría fuera del mercado por un tiempo.

En uno de los cajones de su oficina encontraron una lista llena de nombre, algunos de ellos estaban tachados. Al rastrear a algunas de esas personas encontraron que todas habían muerto o desaparecido en circunstancias extrañas. Todas ellos eran enemigos declarados o competencia para Ézel, eso fue todo lo que los puso en su lista negra.

Marche se asqueó al enterarse de todo lo que Ézel estuvo haciendo en escasos dos años, con todo el dinero y los recursos no hizo otra cosa más que dedicarse a destruir todo lo que era puro y bueno en Ivalice. Llegó hasta a estar metido en el trafico de personas, algunas de sus sirvientas confesaron haber sido compradas por él. Otras eran usadas solo para el placer de Ézel o alguno de sus invitados.

Por supuesto, mucha de esa información no tocaría la luz, sería horrible para la Reina si se sabía que había dado tanta libertad a alguien así. La corona no podía estar involucrada de ningún modo en esto, todo lo que se diría es que Ézel se aprovechó de lo que obtuvo por sus servicios al acabar con el clan Destino y lo utilizó para juntarse con la gente equivocada. No se mencionarían ninguno de los privilegios que ganó de parte de la Reina.

-Señor, encontramos estos papeles ocultos en una caja fuerte detrás del cuadro. Parece tener información sobre distintas personas y su participación con los contrabandistas. –Marche no se sorprendió, personas como Ézel siempre tienen algo para protegerse a si mismas en caso de que alguien con tantas influencias como él pueda volverse en su contra.

-Que manden esos papeles con Sterlink, él es el encargado de detener a los contrabandistas. Infórmenme si encuentran algo con relación al grupo terrorista conocido como Liberación. –Si Ézel trabajaba con ellos posiblemente también tendría algo para garantizar su seguridad, o su muerte en este caso.

-Entendido.

Los templarios y soldados del casillo siguieron con su trabajo. Todos ellos eran los encargados de recolectar toda la evidencia que estuviese oculta en la mansión. Marche estaba seguro de que al terminar, Sterlink tendría un montón de trabajo entre manos. Pobre de él, por lo que Marche escuchó, a su esposa no le agrada en lo más mínimo que trabaje hasta tarde en lugar de llegar a casa. También escuchó que lo engaña con el portero, pero eso no era asunto suyo.

Mientras esperaba a que recolectaran cualquier cosa que pudiese llevarlo a Liberación, lo mejor es que pase al siguiente de su lista: Doned Radiuju. Mandaría algunos templarios por él y lo trasladarían a la cárcel de Sprohm para su interrogatorio. No podía negar su relación con algunos miembros de Liberación ya que había sido visto con ellos en varias ocasiones. Y si sabía algo más entonces sería mejor para él empezar a hablar.

* * *

Cesillie se encontraba revisando los sótanos con algunos paladines, como el de Marche su objetivo era toda la información que hallara de Liberación, aunque no por eso pasó por alto todo el horror en el que Ézel estuvo metido. En el sótano fueron encontradas tres personas que habían sido reportadas como desaparecidas. Parece que Ézel las había estado manteniendo con vida como una póliza de seguro, dos de esas personas parecían ser familiares de jueces, la tercera era apenas un niño; hijo del mismísimo director de la cárcel. Eso explicaba como es que muchas personas con relación a Ézel podían entrar a la prisión un día y salir al siguiente.

No le cabía duda alguna de que Ézel era uno de los peores monstruos que tengan el descaro de habitar en la región de Ivalice, y todo eso lo consiguió en el escaso lapso de dos años. Era aterrador que alguien así pudiese existir, aunque eso ya no era un problema. Ézel por fin había jugado con la gente equivocada y recibido lo que se merecía.

-Tengan cuidado con eso, si esta relacionado con la confección de anti-leyes tengan por seguro de que son materiales peligrosos. –Algunos paladines parecían estar algo complicados con materiales químicos no identificados. Ellos no entendían que para fabricar las anti-leyes se necesitaba algo más que una tarjeta y algún símbolo mágico raro. Era más que eso, químicos y esencias tanto naturales como artificiales acompañados de magia cristalizada y materiales de trabajo como pipetas y tubos de ensayo eran sólo algunos de los elementos necesarios para su confección. En lo que se refiere a las anti-leyes, Ézel sin lugar a dudas escribió el libro. Era lamentable que alguien con una mente tan brillante hubiese tomado el camino equivocado.

-No se preocupe, creo que podemos manejarlo. –No parecía que el paladín hiciese mucho caso de su advertencia. Mejor para ellos que no arruinaran nada importante, era su oportunidad de acabar con un gran número de personas malas y no iba a arruinarse por la incompetencia de dos idiotas.

Cesillie supuso que a algunos de ellos les enfadaba estar bajo el mando de alguien más joven que ellos. Su maestra le explicó que podría ser así cuando trabajara abiertamente en el castillo. Era su primera vez dando algún tipo de orden, ella siempre seguía las de su maestra junto con sus compañeros y nunca escuchó queja alguna. Se preguntó si alguno de los Twem tendría problemas similares. Seguramente no, con Llednar sería una paliza, con Marche sería como una desobediencia a los deseos de la Reina y… Realmente no tenía deseos de saber que les hacia a esas personas.

-Hey, encontramos un cadáver aquí. –Se escuchó gritar desde el fondo del sótano.

Cesillie no perdió tiempo ante la mención del cadáver, si era como las demás personas puede que tenga alguna relación con alguno de los jueces o trabajadores de la prisión, de ser así sus familiares tenían derecho a saber que pasó.

Corrió hasta una concentración de personas que parecían estar mirando el cadáver con mucho interés. Algunas de ellas se tapaban la boca por el olor a descomposición que parecía estar emanando del cuerpo. Algunos simplemente desviaban la mirada y se iban a vomitar a algún rincón del sótano. Claramente el cadáver no estaba en su mejor momento.

-Con permiso. –Cesillie se abrió paso hacía el cadáver. No le costó mucho trabajo, muchos de los paladines más jóvenes estaban vomitando en algún rincón, solo los más veteranos y con experiencia podían quedarse a ver el estado del cuerpo.

A Cesillie no le impactó mucho el estado del cuerpo, ella había trabajado con muchos cuerpos muertos en el pasado, durante su entrenamiento había trabajado estudiando varios tipos de cuerpos y tratando de descifrar cuanto tiempo llevaban muertos dependiendo de las condiciones del ambiente y el aparente estado de esa persona.

En este caso, el cuerpo parecía ser de un hume joven, alrededor de los quince o dieciséis años de edad. Llevaba muerto cerca de ocho meses. La causa fue desnutrición. Parece que murió lentamente, victima de la falta de alimentación, pero no de agua. Cerca del cuerpo podía verse un pequeño tarro que ya comenzaba a rebalsarse por la gran cantidad de agua. Una gotera en el techo fue su único suministro de agua en todo su tiempo aquí. Su muerte podría ser clasificada como una tortura.

-No parece tener nada que nos indique quién pudo ser. Que retiren el cuerpo y averigüen su identidad. –Nadie dijo nada esta vez y la orden fue seguida al pie de la letra.

Cesillie no podía evitar sentir lastima por ésta persona. A simple vista se notaba todo lo que había sufrido en su prisión, abandonado para morir, y ni siquiera se habían molestado en mover el cuerpo.

Ézel sin lugar a dudas estaba mejor muerto.

* * *

Marche había alquilado un cuarto en un hotel cerca de la residencia de Ézel, era mucho más caro que alquilar uno en los bares, pero sin lugar a dudas más tranquilo. Después de seis días no se pudo encontrar mucho acerca de Liberación, Ézel parecía haber estado confeccionando leyes especiales para ellos, eso no solo era malo, sino una blasfemia para la Reina. Las leyes especiales como la que poseía su hermano mayor eran la cata de triunfo de todos en su posición, si Liberación había confeccionado las suyas entonces si lugar a dudas se volverían casi imposibles de detener. Aunque eso no explicaba por que el matar a Ézel. Quizás encontraron algo mal con esas leyes, algo por lo que Ézel tuviese que morir. O quizás Ézel encontró la venta de leyes especiales más lucrativa en el mercado negro que en un grupo terrorista de bajos recursos.

Sea lo que sea, Ézel ya estaba muerto, y era imposible saber si Liberación tuvo lo que quería. Había posibilidades que después de obtener lo que desosaban de Ézel simplemente lo hubiesen matado para impedir que recreara el método. De ser así, él tipo de leyes que ahora los protegían era imposible de descifrar, al menos no sin entrar en combate.

A Marche se le había otorgado una ley especial conocida como Inversión. Sin embargo, él jamás sintió la necesidad de activarla, no era algo que necesitase realmente, podía pelear sus propias batallas sin necesidad de las ventajas que esa ley le otorgaba. Pero si Liberación contaba ahora con leyes especiales para sus miembros, entonces no tendría más opción que activarla cuando combatiera con ellos.

Tok Tok Tok

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Esperaba que el grupo de investigación haya encontrado algo más relacionado con Liberación.

Marche abrió la puerta y se encontró uno de los templarios bajo su mando.

-Señor, lamento molestarlo, pero es con respecto al sospechoso conocido como Doned Radiuju. –Dijo formalmente.

-¿A confesado algo respecto a Liberación? –Apenas fue puesto bajo custodia hace menos de una semana, ese no era tiempo suficiente para que alguien confesara, pero tomando en cuenta que era solo un niño quizás entró en pánico.

-No, él exige verlo a usted señor. Dice que no le dirá nada a nadie que no sea a usted.

-Tenemos personas capacitadas para sonsacar información de cualquier modo necesario, ¿Por qué vienen conmigo directamente? –Marche estaba demasiado ocupado para hacer caso de las quejas de cualquier mocoso. A menos que realmente supiese algo importante sobre Liberación no perdería tiempo con él.

-El dijo que hipotéticamente si supiese algo, no lo diría nadie que no fuese el Caballero de la Reina. –Hipotéticamente… ¿Era enserio? Teniendo a tantos expertos en el tema, ¿Lo vienen a molestar solo por eso? No es que tuviese mucho que hacer hasta que consiguiese más información de la residencia de Ézel de todas formas.

-Iré ha verlo por la mañana.

-Entendido.

Marche estaba seguro de que Doned sabía algo. Casi todos los miembros de Liberación estuvieron involucrados en la caída del clan Destino hace dos años, eso era demasiado para ser una coincidencia.

Cesillie podía ocuparse de todo en Cadoan mientras él se ocupaba de Doned.

* * *

Cesillie se negó a quedarse en Cadoan mientras Marche interrogaba a Doned Radiuju, todo le parecía demasiado sospechoso para no ser una especie de trampa bien planeada. Liberación ya había demostrado estar dispuesta a matar, y si eso de las leyes especiales era cierto, entonces era una razón más para seguir junto a Marche en caso de lo peor.

Marche no tuvo objeción alguna, la teoría de Cesillie era plausible, y de todas formas serían informados si aparecía algo más con respecto a Liberación en la mansión de Ézel.

La sala de interrogatorio ya había sido preparada, Doned se encontraba adentro esperando por él. Cesillie no dejó que nada fuera de lo común se escapase de cualquiera de sus sentidos. Muchos guardias y jueces podían ser comprados por el precio indicado, y que Doned quisiese hablar directamente con el Caballero de la Reina encargado de la investigación de terroristas de los que era sospechoso de apoyar no era buena señal. Especialmente porque no hace mucho que comenzó la investigación, si de algún modo Liberación fue informada, entonces se tendría que poner bajo investigación a muchos en el castillo.

La sala de interrogación era pequeña, cuatro paredes cerradas sin ningún tipo de ventana, solo una puerta de acero cuya rendija apenas permitía la entrada del aire. En el centro de la pequeña habitación había una mesa y dos sillas pequeñas. Marche y Cesillie entraron al cuarto donde los esperaba Doned.

A excepción del inexpresivo caballero de rojo, Cesillie seguía siendo experta en leer a las personas. Aunque podría ser obvio para cualquiera que al momento de entrar los ojos de Doned brillaron con una gran cantidad de emociones al ver a su compañero. ¿Quizás era alguna especie de admirador? No le sorprendería que tanto Marche como Llednar tuviesen su propio club de admiradores locos.

Doned no podía apartar los ojos de su hermano mayor, ya habían pasado dos años desde que lo veía, después de ese trágico incidente en el Valle Ámbar. Él era… diferente. Sus ojos parecían haber sido vaciados de vida, lo único que lo identificaba como su hermano era su rostro. Un rostro que no resaltaba emoción alguna. Doned sintió un nudo en el estomago, ahora que estaba aquí no sabía que hacer.

Marche se sentó en la pequeña silla frente a Doned y guardó silencio. El silencio era la mejor forma de provocar tención, la tención fuerza a las personas a hablar.

Doned estaba realmente incomodo, estaba frente a frente con el hermano que había estado dispuesto a traicionar hacer dos años, él no parecía recordarlo en lo más mínimo y no dejaba de verlo fijamente en silencio. Se sentía totalmente acorralado. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Doned tenía la esperanza de que Marche recordara algo al verlo, pero esa esperanza murió cuando vio esos ojos que no parecían reconocerlo en lo absoluto.

-Doned…

El corazón de Doned dio un vuelco cuando Marche pronunció su nombre. Podía sentir como su carne se hacia de gallina y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Esa no era la voz de su hermano, podía ser idéntica, pero a la vez era totalmente diferente a lo que recordaba.

-M-Marche… –Doned trató de decir. Puede que halla una posibilidad de recordarle algo si intentaba hablar con él.

A Cesillie le extraño el modo en que Doned se refería al Caballero de la Reina, ese modo informal de usar su nombre era como si ya lo conociese de toda la vida. Pero hasta donde ella sabía, ni Doned Radiuju y Marche Twem habían tenido contacto alguno antes de hoy. Puede que Doned sólo trate de hacerse el fuerte, pero de ser así estaba fracasando miserablemente.

-¿Qué tienes que decir en cuanto al grupo Liberación? –Marche dijo simplemente.

-Nosotros… este… nosotros somos un grupo para… –Esto realmente era incomodo para él.

-¿Nosotros? Doned Radiuju, ¿Me estas diciendo que también eres parte de Liberación?

-¡No! Quiero decir sí. Es decir, no nosotros… yo… lo que buscamos es. –Para Doned sería mucho más fácil hablar si Marche no lo estuviese viendo tan fijamente. ¿Y quien era la chica viera que lo acompañaba? La forma en que lo miraba lo hacia sentirse totalmente desnudo.

-Doned, en estos momentos acabas de admitir ser parte de un grupo terrorista que ha amenazado a la mismísima familia real. Es mejor que confieses o habrá consecuencias muy graves para ti… y tu clan…

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto! –Su clan no tenía ni idea de lo que Doned hacia. Ellos eran totalmente inocentes, Marche no podría hacer algo para lastimarlos, ¿Verdad?

Marche solo lo miro fijamente a los ojos antes de contestar. Él no bromaba.

Nunca bromeaba.

-Tu clan puede o no ser parte de Liberación. Pero lo cierto es que tú lo eres y eso los hace sospechosos, aun si ninguno de ellos esta trabajando contigo. El clan será suspendido y todos sus miembros serán investigados hasta tener la certeza de que ninguno de ellos sea parte de Liberación. En cuanto a ti, por haber admitido ser parte de un grupo terrorista, serás trasladado a los calabozos del Castillo de Bervenia donde se te interrogará de maneras más persuasivas. –Marche miró la como la cara de Doned adquiría un tez más pálido y sus ojos se llenaban de miedo ante la declaración. –Pero todo eso puede evitarse, si confiesas que es lo que sabes de Liberación.

Cesillie no podía dejar de notar lo desconcertante de Doned. Sus ojos veían a Marche como si parte de él se sintiese de alguna manera traicionado, también había una gran tristeza oculta detrás de ellos. Doned la desconcertaba más y más a cada momento. ¿Es que el niño y el Caballero de la Reina se habían visto en algún momento del pasado? De ser así, entonces Marche era extraordinariamente bueno fingiendo que no lo conocía, eso o era sólo un bastardo de corazón frio.

-Marche… ¿Realmente serías capaz de hacer eso? –La voz de Doned parecía la de un niño apunto de llorar. Sus ojos ya parecían llenarse de lágrimas.

Nada de eso era importante para Marche Twem, ese chico trabajaba con personas que ponen en riesgo la seguridad de su Reina. Eso era lo único que había en su cabeza cuando miraba a Doned.

-Lo hare si no comienzas a hablar. –Lo haría de todas formas. Ya sea que hablara o no, su clan sería investigado en caso de que alguno de sus integrantes pudiese saber más que Doned.

-Yo… Yo no puedo… no puedo decírtelo… –Doned apenas pudo decir. Este no era el reencuentro que esperaba. Se suponía que Marche lo reconocería, se suponía que esto lo ayudaría a recordar quién era realmente. Pero no. Todo lo que acababa de conseguir era que todo su clan; el clan que lo acogió y lo cuido todo este tiempo, se metiera en grandes líos con el castillo. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿Gritarle que él era su hermano menor? ¿Qué le habían lavado el cerebro? Después de ver el estado en que se encuentra, eso no serviría de nada…

-Entonces no hay más opciones. –Su tono de voz no cambió en todo el interrogatorio. Seguía siendo fría y desprovista de vida. –Guardias. –Llamó. Detrás de él la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a dos guardias de prisión. –Preparen al prisionero para ser trasladado a los calabozos de Bervenia.

Los guardias se llevaron a un Doned Radiuju que ya no se molestaba en ocultar sus lágrimas. Los guardias que lo escoltaba se dieron cuenta de como repetía constantemente palabras de disculpa a cada paso que daba. Aunque solo lo adjudicaron al hecho de que había metido a su clan en un enorme lío. Ninguno de ellos pensó que quizás… las disculpas eran para alguien más.

-Señor… esto… ¿Es realmente lo correcto?

-Sí; esto es lo correcto. Es nuestro deber mantener a la corona a salvo más halla de lo que podamos sentir. Lo que viste no fue uno de tantos otros que han dejado escapar sus emociones en momentos de crisis. Trata de olvidarlo, recuerda que confesó ser parte de un grupo terrorista.

-Entendido… Marche. –Después de presenciar esto, Cesillie supuso que al Caballero de la Reina le daba igual como lo llamasen, y al no recibir queja alguna o cualquier mirada de desaprobación, no vio inconveniente para dejar de hacerlo.

-Regresemos a Cadoan, todavía hay mucho trabajo que hacer mientras interrogan a Doned Radiuju.

Sin esperar respuesta Marche se retiró de la sala de interrogación con Cesillie siguiéndolo por detrás.

,

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 6

**Cambios extraños**

**,**

Todo estaba tan tranquilo. El parque de juegos estaba realmente en calma, desierto en realidad, ni siquiera podía percibirse una ligera briza. Todo en el parque estaba inmóvil, todo a excepción de uno de los columpios. Parecía moverse levemente, no era por la briza que no existía, sino por la persona sentada en él. Esa persona se encontraba mirando fijamente al piso como si estuviese pensando profundamente en algo.

-¿Uh? –Levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. – ¿Dónde estoy? –Marche no podía entender muy bien donde estaba, era claramente un parque, pero ninguno como él hubiese conocido. Lo último que recuerda es que acababa de salir de la prisión después de interrogar a Doned Radiuju. Estaba saliendo por la puerta… y nada. Sólo estaba aquí.

Clank, clank, clank.

Un sonido familiar, el típico sonido de vaivén. -¿Qué…? –Junto a él se encontraba un pequeño niño: Rubio, con unas ropas muy extrañas. Estaba jugando en el columpio adjunto. Marche quedó un tanto hipnotizado al ver al niño, le era familiar, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes. Muchas veces…

Entonces se detiene de repente.

-Buenos días. –Dice con una voz suave, lo bastante para delatar su corta edad. Marche le dio unos cinco o seis años.

-Buenos días. –La educación era importante para alguien que servía directamente a la reina. –Pequeño, podrías decirme exactamente donde están tus padres, no deberías estar aquí solo. –Marche no sabía donde estaba, pero sin lugar a dudas un niño tan joven no debería estar solo, era peligroso.

-Mi padre están en casa, está ocupado, por eso vengo aquí. –Dijo con una sonrisa triste. –Vivo cerca de aquí, y conozco a muchos de los vecinos por lo que no tengo que preocuparme por nada.

-Ya veo… ¿Parias decirme donde estamos? Realmente no me acuerdo como llegué aquí. –Se sujetó un poco la cabeza. No sabía donde estaba, pero no podía dejar de parecerle familiar.

El niño rio un poco antes de contestar. -¿No recuerda? ¿Usted también está enfermo señor?

¿También? – ¿Estas enfermo niño? No deberías salir a la calle de ser así. –Marche no tenía ninguna habilidad o magia curativa, si el niño comenzaba demostrar síntomas de alguna enfermedad le sería imposible ayudarle, y si no sabía donde estaba tampoco sabría a donde ir.

-Yo no, mi hermanito. –El niño comenzó a mecerse nuevamente en el columpio. –Es algo que tiene desde que nació. No recuerdo muy bien como se llamaba su enfermedad, pero mamá siempre lo está visitando en el hospital.

-Siento eso. –Marche sintió una emoción extraña dentro de su pecho. -¿Qué… hay de tú padre?

El pequeño guardo silencio, sino quería decirlo entonces Marche no iba a forzarlo. Entendía que existían personas con problemas familiares.

-Papá siempre está mirando la TV cuando no trabaja, no recuerdo muy bien cuando fue la última vez que jugó conmigo. Así que vengo aquí cuando no tengo nada más que hacer, y mamá se va a trabajar después de ver a **Doned** por lo que no regresa hasta tarde.

Algo en Marche se sintió muy pesado. Su cabeza comenzaba a hervir, su corazón parecía latir realmente rápido, como si estuviese luchando por atravesar su pecho y escapar muy lejos. No entendía, ese nombre era… era…

-¿Cuál… es… tú nombre? –Apenas y podía respirar. Doned era el criminal que acababa de interrogar hace apenas… ¿Hace cuando? ¿Cuándo exactamente había llegado aquí? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué lugar era éste? Era tan, tan familiar. Como si éste lugar significara algo realmente importante para él. Era nostálgico, era triste. Un lugar que el pequeño utilizaba para escapar de su tristeza. ¿Cómo podía saber eso?

-Yo soy…

* * *

-AAAAAAHHHH

-¡Marche! –Cesillie gritó preocupada. Se encontraban actualmente en la enfermería de la prisión. Marche había perdido la conciencia ni bien salidos de la prisión, fue algo inesperado para Cesillie. En el momento en que estaban atravesando la puerta Marche había colapsado. Calló al piso con un ruido sordo y dejó totalmente de moverse. Por un momento llegó a creer que había muerto, al tomar su pulso no sólo se dio cuenda de que todavía estaba vivo, sino que su corazón latía como loco y su temperatura corporal parecía haberse elevado hasta las nubes.

La temperatura de Marche parecía haber descendido un poco, pero no por eso parecía mucho mejor. En realidad, se veía mucho más agitado.

Marche se sentó en la cama. Era como si le hubiesen lanzado un millar de conjuros de fuego y los combinaran con otro millar de relámpago. -¿Cesillie? –Preguntó con duda.

Cesillie se acercó a él. –Aquí, trata de no esforzarte mucho, todavía estás sudando demasiado. –Le tendió una pequeña toalla húmeda. Ver así al Caballero de la Reina, eso le recordaba que él hombre seguía siendo un hume, y no una especie de maquina. Por alguna razón era relajante para ella.

-Gracias. –Marche limpió el sudor de la frente. – ¿Podrías decirme exactamente que pasó? –Todavía estaba algo desorientado.

Cesillie estaba sentada en una pequeña silla juntó a la cama. Marche la había tenido preocupado durante dos horas, siempre moviéndose de un lado a otro, tirando las sabanas o balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Le recordó mucho a su difunta hermanita menor… No, esto era diferente, era mejor no pensar en ella.

-Cuando estábamos saliendo colapsaste en la entrada, cuando tomé tú pulso no sólo parecía fuera de control, sino que tú temperatura corporal casi igualaba a la de los Booms. –No era exageración, ella ya había aplicado su técnica último suspiro en más de uno, y no era una sensación agradable. –Fue necesario transportarte aquí, has dormido durante dos horas.

-Entiendo… –Marche susurró. –Lo lamento, parece que te he causado problemas.

A Cesillie le sorprendió mucho eso. Marche no parecía el tipo de persona que se disculpara con regularidad. Era extrañamente alentador. Quizás su corazón no era tan frio como ella había pensado. Es decir, en estos momentos parecía una persona normal. Sólo un hombre…

-No… hay problema. –Realmente no habían conseguido mucho sobre Liberación todavía, así que Marche podría darse el lujo de descansar si estaba enfermo. –Los magos blancos todavía no saben precisamente lo que pasó, deberías descansar un poco si no estás bien de salud.

Marche negó con la cabeza. –No pasa nada, ya estoy bien.

A Cesillie eso casi hizo que se le escapara una pequeña riza. Era como un niño que trataba de hacerse el fuerte, era claro como el día que no estaba bien, y sin embargo trataba de hacerse el fuerte.

-Lo que digas, Marche. –Dijo tratando de ocultar su diversión. – ¿Quieres algo antes de levantarte? Supongo que necesitas recuperar fuerzas. –A Cesillie le habían autorizado a pedir lo que quisiese de la cocina mientras estuviesen aquí. Sin lugar a dudas, más de uno en la prisión esperaba estar en buenos términos con ellos, al fin y al cabo, lo dos tenían un gran puesto en el castillo y podrían ser el boleto de muchos para un mejor trabajo.

-Quizás algo de té. –Pece a los muchos rumores de que Marche prácticamente vivía de café, él lo odiaba. Prefería del té, era más suave y calmaba sus nervios. El café le sabía horrible sin importar cuanto lo endulzara y esa sensación pesada cada vez que lo tomaba era horrible. Su velocidad era su mayor arma, y el café le hacia sentir que la perdía por montones.

Ahora, para Cesillie que creía en los rumores del café, esa era una sensación muy incomoda… Ya había pedido que le prepararan un poco de café para cuando despertara. Bueno, quizás fuese lo mismo. Es decir, según los rumores, Marche Twem ama el café.

* * *

Mateo Sterlink no estaba teniendo el mejor de sus días. La muerte de Ézel no le había impactado tanto, en realidad, tanto él como muchos otros sólo pensaron en una cosa: "Ya era hora". Lo que realmente le molestaba era que desde su muerte parecía que su trabajo se duplicaba cada día, ahora no sólo tenía que estudiar la información obtenida sobre los contrabandistas, sino también la relacionada con las drogas, las armas, las leyes y muchas otras cosas ilegales más. Era el infierno en vida.

No le ayudaba mucho que su mujer cada día pareciese distanciarse más y más de él, o que tuviese la extraña idea de que tanto el portero como la mayor parte de sus soldados se estaban burlando de él a sus espaldas.

-Pendejos… –No iba a dejarse llevar por lo que unos estúpidos pensaran de él, no era realmente importante, y de lo que no obtuviese de su esposa podría obtenerlo a un precio muy barato en los Jads, en realidad, él no tendría que pagar nada, los contribuyentes harían el trabajo. Rio un poco por ese pensamiento. Si el Caballero de la Reina supiese que esta desviando parte del dinero de los contribuyentes para él mismo seguramente le cortaría la cabeza, aunque él no era precisamente el único.

Pensar en ese mocoso le causo escalofríos, esos ojos vacíos eran de temer, no entendía como alguien así pudiese llegar a ser Caballero de la Reina, es decir, no hace dos años nadie sabía de su existencia. Apareció un día siendo el aparentemente hermano menor de Llednar Twem, entrenado en el extranjero con el único propósito de servir a su majestad. Era sospechoso, más aun por su nombre, pero él no era precisamente la persona adecuada para hacer las preguntas.

Por ahora tenía que separar la información de la que entregaría a otros con más tiempo que él, la que podría serle útil para acabar con los contrabandistas y la que podría vender a un buen precio a las personas indicadas, aunque guardar un poco para el chantaje también podría serle útil.

La corrupción no era algo tan extraño en el castillo, Sterlink era una prueba clara de eso. Él había estado trabajando tanto para el castillo como para todo el que llenara su billetera casi desde el principio. Comenzó únicamente con algunos guiles para poder hacer la vista gorda a algunas penalizaciones, y antes de darse cuenta era uno de los miembros más grandes del clubs más importantes y corruptos que habitaba en las sombras del castillo y la prisión.

Él no se arrepentía. Siempre y cuando el estuviese satisfecho podría destituir a quién sea por cualquier razón sin importar lo estúpida que fuese. Peor para quiénes quisiesen investigar los rumores de ese pequeño club privado, y mucho peor para quiénes los iniciasen.

-Ahora, qué tenemos aquí. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Sin lugar a dudas le pagarían bien por esto. Era una pequeña lista de nombres y una gran cantidad de información sobre algunas personas muy importantes y su cooperación con la nueva droga: Lazaros. Eso podría…

**CRASH **

-¿¡Pero qué…!? –Gritó con confusión como la puerta fue tirada abajo. Era una puerta maciza de roble, inaudible desde el exterior y reforzada con magia, no podía entender como alguien tendría la fuerza para tirarla abajo.

Pero lo que lo impactó más fue la persona que entró, se supone que se encontraba en un trabajo de recuperación en el extranjero y no regresaría hasta dos meses más tarde.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…? –Fue silenciado cuando el guerrero se movió rápidamente al frente y partió su mesa en dos con su espada. -¿Q-q-qué? ¿Qué crees que-HUK –Esa vez su silencio lo provocó una mano que lo sujetó fuertemente por la boca.

-Silencio, no deseo escuchar nada de tú sucia boca. –Dijo con diversión. Estaba disfrutando de esto, él siempre disfrutaba de esto. Para él era realmente agradable enseñarle a éstas pulgas cual era su lugar. Lo arrojó contra la pared donde se estrelló con un ruido sordo. El grito de dolor que escapó de su boca ensanchó todavía más su sonrisa.

Sterlink se levantó con dificultad y sacó rápidamente su espada. – ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, maldito demente? –Dijo con más miedo que furia. Nadie quería tener a éste hombre como un enemigo, especialmente porque nadie quería tener una muerte horrible a manos de éste sádico.

-Capitán del grupo de elite de los templarios, Mateo Sterlink. –Dijo sin que disminuyera ni un poco su sonrisa. –Por abuso de poder, desvío de fondos, sospechas de relación con distintas ordenes criminales, y un montón de otros delitos con los que no quiero perder mi tiempo en decir, quedas detenido.

Los ojos de Mateo se abrieron en Shock. ¿Cómo pudieron darse cuenta? Él ocultó absolutamente toda la evidencia, era imposible que lo hubiesen descubierto, era algo inaudito. Se suponía que tenía chivos expiatorios a los que fácilmente podría echarles toda la culpa.

-¡De que demonios hablas! Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, soy fiel a la Reina y a Ivalice. Nunca me he visto envuelto en absolutamente nada sucio. –La desesperación era algo claro en su voz. –Es… es una trampa, ¡Alguien me ha tendido una maldita trampa! ¡Es eso!

Su invitado comenzó a reír sin control. -¿Una trampa? Enserio, ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? –Volvió a reír antes de ver a Sterlink con unos ojos que prometían mucha diversión. –Que comience la batalla…

Las leyes se hicieron visibles en la cabeza de los dos y el combate inició.

-Maldito seas, ¡Llednar!

* * *

-Cielos, siento que en algún lugar alguien está haciendo algo muy divertido. –Iri estaba recostada en la rama de un árbol. Le agradaba mucho descansar en la naturaleza. Era relajante, quizás se debiera a su mescla de sangre. Ella era una hume, pero no por eso sus dos padres eran humes. Una mescla de especies generalmente termina en el nacimiento de una especie igual a la del genero masculino de la pareja. Aunque Iri era una de las pocas excepciones que nace con una especie idéntica a la femenina: un hume. Su padre era un viera y su madre una hume.

Su sangre viera no podía evitar sentir ese gran apego por la naturaleza. Y sin duda sería más relajante sin esos molestos ojos verdes que acababan de llegar. –Sabes Ritz, comienzo a darme cuenta de porque todavía no tienes novio. –Con una mirada así era comprensible que ningún chico se le acercara, por eso y su actitud.

Ritz hizo una mueca de molestia, no le agradó Iri desde el inicio, pero fue la intervención de Shara lo que le impidió iniciar un combate con ella. Y ahora veía porque, Shara no estaba protegiendo a Iri de ella cada vez que ellas peleaban, la estaba protegiendo a ella de Iri. Esa chica era una molestia, pero como el infierno que era un prodigio sin igual.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Parece que nuestro último trabajo sacó a la luz muchos corruptos en el castillo. –Tenía que guardar la calma cuando hablara con Iri. Aunque le era muy difícil tomando en cuenta que trató de matar al chico del que ya no tenía miedo de admitir que estaba enamorada.

-Vaya, eso es bueno. –Dijo indiferentemente.

-Eso es malo, sin ellos será mucho más difícil atacar directamente al castillo. –Ritz sabía que eso captaría más la atención de Iri. No era ciega, podía reconocer esa mirada de placer y diversión cada vez que veía a Iri pelear, esa chica disfrutaba del combate y la matanza, y más que nada, disfrutaba de esparcir dolor. Era muy parecida a ese psicópata de Llednar. –Podría se peligroso mantenernos aquí cuando comiencen las redadas, Shara dijo que debemos movernos por el desierto si no queremos ser detectados. –Ritz sabía que a Iri le desagradaban mucho los desiertos, razón principal de ofrecerse ella misma a darle el mensaje.

Iri suspiró y saltó de la rama del árbol hasta el suelo blando de pasto. Al estar frente a frente con Ritz sintió la necesidad de decir algo para forzarla a un combate y desquitar un poco su frustración, pero no podía, le guste o no eran compañeras. Necesitaba una mejor excusa si quería empezar una pelea.

-Gracias… –Su tono no resaltaba la menor gratitud, era un tono vacío que demostraba que le importaba un culo lo que ella dijese.

-De nada… –Lo mismo para Ritz.

Iri quería disfrutar un poco más de esa naturaleza mientras regresaba por lo que dejó al descubierto su cabeza. Su cabello era de un rojo escarlata, corto para no dificultarle en el campo de batalla. Ella solía tenerlo largo, pero tuvo que sacrificarlo por el bien de su misión personal. Sus ojos eran de un negro profundo, ojos que resaltaban una gran experiencia en combate. Sus facciones eran realmente atractivas, de no ser por esos ojos o la sonrisa torcida que dejaba salir en combate, sin lugar a dudas sería el centro de atención por donde quiera que pase. Una de las razones por la que siempre mantenía su rostro oculto. La belleza podía ser realmente una maldición para una guerrera.

-Realmente espero que todo esto valga la pena al final.

El final para ella era sólo uno: Matar a Marche Radiuju.

* * *

Cesillie estaba feliz. Se sentía como si hubiese dado un gran paso para entender un poco más a Marche Twem. Nunca antes creyó que vería de ese modo al Caballero de la Reina, casi como un niño al que no le gusta tomar su medicina. La pequeña mueca que hizo cuando tomo un sorbo de café fue bastante infantil. Pero tampoco lo rechazó, eso fue educado. Más de lo que había demostrado en un principio.

Por eso, Cesillie se sentía como si hubiese conseguido algo.

En cambio, Marche Twem se sentía enfermo, no era las consecuencias por el colapso o la fiebre, tampoco el dolor de cabeza tratando de recordar el sueño que tuvo. Se sentía enfermo porque no se sentía como él mismo, en el pasado no hubiese tenido ningún problema para rechazar el café, pero cuando vio lo feliz que era Cesillie al ofrecérselo en cambio de té, simplemente no pudo decirle que no. Eso era lo que lo enfermaba, no estaba actuando como él mismo, eso lo sabía, incluso ahora podía sentir algo extraño en su pecho y una jaqueca en su cabeza. Esperaba que fuese algo temporal. Realmente no le gustaba actuar así. Era una molestia.

Como si alguien que no es él estuviese hablando a trabes de su boca.

-Marche, no te molesta que utilice tú nombre de pila desde ahora, ¿Verdad? –Cesillie prefería asegurarse de eso, no quería cometer ningún error o agregar más tención a este pequeño grupo.

_En realidad, no creo que sea muy conveniente. Es mejor apegarnos a nuestro trabajo y eso es todo. –_No hay problema. –Dijo en contra de sus deseos. –No te molesta que utilice tú nombre de pila, ¿Cierto? – ¿De donde había venido eso?

Los ojos de Cesillie parecieron brillar de emoción. El Caballero de la Reina, nombrado muchas veces como un zombi al que le han arrancado el corazón, está confiando en ella a ese nivel. En un grupo es importante confiar en tú compañero, y el uso de los nombres es un buen primer paso. Y Marche Twem esta comenzando a confiar en ella lo suficiente no sólo para no utilizar su usual tono hostil al habla, sino para llamarla por su nombre.

-Por supuesto, me alegra que comencemos a entendernos. –Dijo alegremente.

_Realmente no me interesa entenderte, me vasta conque sirvamos a la misma Reina. No me interesa formar ningún tipo de lazo contigo, tarde o temprano podrías estar en el lado equivocado de la balanza. No esperes que confíe en ti tan fácilmente._ –A mí también, Cesillie. –Realmente era irritante.

-Marche, sólo es un poco de curiosidad, pero… ¿Cómo es exactamente Llednar? E oído que no es una persona a la que nadie quiera acercarse ni un metro, sin ofender. –Había oído rumores sobre Llednar y como le gustaba jugar cruelmente con todos sus enemigos. Ella nunca tuvo el privilegio de verlo en combate, pero si lo vio una vez caminando por el castillo, a primera vista se dio cuenta de que no era una persona con la que cualquiera quiera estar relacionado.

_Eso no te incumbe, no tengo obligación de decir absolutamente nada de mí o mí familia. _–Lo es. En más de un entrenamiento sentí que realmente trataba de matarme. Disfruta mucho peleando, y cuando se pierde en eso es casi imposible detenerlo. Aun protegido por las leyes, fue responsable de más de una de mis cicatrices. – ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Eso no era lo que quería decir. Sí, Llednar le causo gran cantidad de heridas, en una ocasión casi le corta un brazo, pero lo respetaba y le agradecía que hiciese el tiempo necesario para entrenar con él. –Y sus hábitos alimenticios no son realmente algo que apruebe. –Bien, eso estuvo de más. Esperaba que Cesillie no preguntara nada de eso.

-¿Hábitos alimenticios? –Perfecto…

-La mayor parte del tiempo su desayuno, comida, merienda y cena son un montón de dulces. –Sólo esperaba que Llednar no se enterara de que le dijo eso a nadie. –Galletas en el desayuno, pasteles y chocolates en la comida, más galletas en la merienda y pastel en la cena. Y no sólo eso, sino que come entre comidas y siempre son caramelos. –Marche suspiró, más halla de lo que estuviese diciendo, a él realmente le gustaría que su hermano mayor comiese algo más nutritivo.

Cesillie se estaba tapando la boca tratando de aguantar en vano su riza. ¿Llednar Twem, amante obsesivo de los dulces? Eso explicaba las migajas que le pareció ver en su manga cuando lo vio pasar por el castillo. –Bueno eso si es un problema. No es algo realmente saludable comer tantos dulces, me sorprende que no haya engordado.

-Lo hará a los treinta.

Esta vez Cesillie dejó escapar una pequeña riza. Hablar con Marche era más fácil ahora de lo que fue la primera vez. Y era… divertido. Realmente lo estaba pasando bien, y aprovecharía estas oportunidades para acercarse a él lo máximo que fuese posible. Ganaría su confianza y viceversa, de ese modo serían un grupo fuerte, puede que incluso amigos.

-Jajajaja, realmente, nunca me lo hubiese esperado. –Una idea un tanto incomoda cruzó por la mente de Cesillie. – ¿Qué crees que haga si se enterase de que estuvimos hablando de él de esta forma?

-Una rabieta. –Dijo sin expresión. –Llednar es más infantil de lo que muchos piensan. –Bueno, eso era verdad, pero a Marche no le agradaba decirlo tan a la ligera. En realidad, no tendría que decirle eso a nadie, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Bueno, supongo que eso explica muchas cosas. –Especialmente la facilidad que tiene para entrar en combate. – ¿Qué hay de ti, te gustan los dulces? –Tenía curiosidad si el amor por los dulces era de familia.

_Los odio, los dulces, pasteles, todo lo que tenga un gran exceso de azucares es perjudicial para el cuerpo, no soporto verlos ni un segundo. _–Para ser sincero, sí, pero trato de evítalos. Yo dependo en gran medida de mi velocidad, y comer dulces sólo la reduciría. –Revelar esa información tan fácilmente no sólo era un peligro, sino una estupidez.

Cesillie lo pensó un minuto. Era cierto, algunos guerreros que lucharon junto a él lo conocían como "Rayo rojo", ya que para cualquiera que lo perdía de vista cuando activa su Impulse sólo vería un rápido rayo de color rojo. Posiblemente la armadura y el color del hechizo. –Es una lastima.

-Bastante, solían gustarme mucho los dulces. – ¿Eh? Que recordara, él nunca había tocado un dulce en su vida. No desde que supo lo perjudiciales que eran para su cuerpo. La glucosa era buena, razón por la que siempre endulzaba su té, pero eso era absolutamente toda la azúcar que entraba en su sistema, ¿Por qué dijo eso? Los dulces no eran tan importantes como para decir que le gustaban mucho. –Es imposible seguir adelante sin hacer sacrificios como esos, pero no por eso tiene que gustarme.

Cesillie guardó silencio un segundo después de eso. –Es cierto… –Susurró al final.

A Marche no le interesaba ni un poco el estado de Cesillie, es por eso que no se molestó en preguntar si había algún problema. Por desgracia, no estaba siendo él mismo, por lo que… – ¿Te encuentras bien? Si estás incomoda con esto podemos hablar de otra cosa.

Cesillie negó con la cabeza. –Está bien, como dijiste, todos tenemos que hacer nuestros sacrificios. Algunos más que otros…

* * *

Cesillie, una viera asesina de la orden negra. Shara ya se había enfrentado a más de uno de ellos, no eran para subestimarse. Cesillie fue entrenada personalmente por su líder, por lo que ella debía tener una habilidad superior a otros asesinos comunes. Tendría que tener cuidado si se enfrentaba a ella.

Pero tenía que tener todavía más cuidado de que no se le escapara la flecha del arco y le diera directo en el corazón en este preciso momento. No dudaba en dar en el blanco, pero tampoco dudaba que Marche escucharía la flecha y la bloquearía, lo que no sólo desviaría su atención a la viera encapuchada sobre uno de los edificios más altos próximos a la cárcel, sino que lo acercarían más a esa chica.

Marche nunca había hablado tanto con ella cuando logro contactarlo con la ayuda de Cid, en realidad, la mayoría de sus respuestas eran bastante hostiles, como si no quisiese continuar hablando de nada en absoluto. Y ahí estaba, hablando con una chica a quién sabe desde cuando conoce.

Ese debería ser su lugar, si Cid no hubiese cometido la estupidez de iniciar una pelear con la Reina Remedi sobre la libertad de Marche y prácticamente confesar que era parte de Liberación, lo que la llevó a tener que huir antes de conseguir acercarse a él lo suficiente para tratar de ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos.

Lo peor de todo era que el humor volátil de Ritz se había hecho peor en estos escasos dos años. Shara no era estúpida, sabía que Ritz se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que hizo y que únicamente se está refugiando en la furia para sentirse un poco mejor. Era algo realmente inmadura para alguien que sigue la senda de la esgrima. Pero mientras no hiciese nada estúpido, como tratar de pelear con Iri, estaría bien.

Ahora, ¿En que estaba? A si, estaba tratando de no disparar por error su arco directo al corazón de Cesillie. Lo que estaba resultando muy difícil en estos momentos, su visión era lo bastante buena para saber que tanto ella como Marche lo estaban pasando bien. Realmente era molesto verla.

* * *

En el mismo momento en que Shara estaba vigilando a Marche y Cesillie, Ritz estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Aunque ella no estaba "camuflada" como Shara, nunca creyó en esa habilidad, a ella le gustaba enfrentar a sus enemigos de frente. Ella estaba utilizando un conjunto de ropa distinto a su habitual traje de combate, eran ropas comunes de civil, y su cabello, por el que había traicionado a Marche, acababa de terminar de ser teñido de blanco. Irónico. Aunque su cabeza estaba oculta por un simple sombrero de paja. Para muchos sería una chica atractiva de camino a hacer las compras.

Su vista no podía despegarse de Marche y Cesillie, la necesidad de estrangular a la viera con sus propias manos era realmente oncontrolable. Lo único que la detenía era la presencia de Marche, por su forma de hablar casi parecía el Marche que ella conoció en el pasado, era difícil notar que le habían lavado el cerebro y forzado a pelear contra ellos.

Pero eso era justamente lo que pasó.

La verdad es que se topó con Marche y… Cesillie por accidente cuando iba a hacer las compras antes de partir, pero no pudo evitar seguirlos. Ella quería tanto acercarse a él de algún modo, perdida en recuerdos del pasado casi sintió que podría simplemente palmear su hombro como antes, él le sonreiría al verla y comenzarían a hablar como siempre lo hacían. El saber que ahora sólo la atacaría y la encarcelaría con sólo verla le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Todo éste mundo era como una maldita pesadilla en estos momentos. Podrían tratar de llegar a Mewt para convencerlo de regresar todo a la normalidad, pero el maldito mocoso estaba desaparecido, y la Reina siempre estaba en el castillo y no parece hablar mucho sobre la ubicación de Mewt. Diablos, se supone que es su madre, debería de estar más preocupada por él.

Esperen.

¿Esa chica acababa de sonrojarse mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado? ¿Eso era tan lindo como le parecía a ella aun a esa distancia? No, quizás era algún reflejo del sol, según lo que Shara les había informado cuando podía acercarse a Marche y lo que ellos mismos habían aprendido, no quedaba nada del viejo Marche, era como una especie de maquina. Pero de ser así, ¿¡Por que diablos parece estar hablando tan libremente!? Según Shara era terriblemente callado.

Eso le recordó mucho a cuando ellos se encontraban y no podían evitar entrar en una conversación. Realmente extrañaba eso. Se mordió el labio inferior, era muy doloroso verlo con alguien más. Pero no podía parar de seguirlo, le hacia sentir como en los viejos y todavía no quería olvidar ese sentimiento de paz.

Si tan sólo… las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Antes de darse cuenta se estaba acercando más y más a los dos. Un fuerte impulso de tocar su hombro y ver la sonrisa que aparecería en el rostro de Marche al verla se apoderó de ella. Quería volver a verlo sonreír, a sonreírle a ella, sólo a ella.

Un poco más cerca y podría verla.

**SLASH**

Una flecha pasó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza y se incrustó en el piso. Afortunadamente casi no había civiles en las calles por lo que nadie pudo verla. Sin embargo, Marche se detuvo por un segundo, por un momento Ritz creyó que voltearía y la vería, pero siguió caminando. No le dio mucha importancia.

Ritz desprendió la flecha del suelo y miro a su espalda. La buena Shara, siempre vigilando desde arriba como un ángel guardián dispuesto a arrojarle flechas a quienes estuviesen apunto de hacer algo estúpido. Y realmente agradecía que a diferencia de Iri no se la haya clavado en el hombro, aunque sospechaba que lo hubiese hecho de no ser por los testigos, o que Marche y Cesillie hubiesen escuchado sus gritos de dolor.

-Entendido, jefa. –Shara era ahora prácticamente la líder. Una gran líder en realidad.

Ritz emprendió la marcha de regreso, tenía que terminar con las compras y prepararse para el viaje. Dio a Marche y a Cesillie una última mirada antes de volver, algún día ese volvería a ser su lugar.

* * *

A Marche le había parecido escuchar algo como un lanzamiento de flecha, iba a decirle a Cesillie que guardara silencio y a dar la vuelta para asegurarse, pero en lugar de eso le dijo que no era nada importante y continuó hablando con ella. Realmente esperaba que ese estado no fuese permanente.

-Y ¿Que pasó después? –Cesillie realmente se había interesado de cuando él y Llednar habían quedado atrapados en esa tormenta de nieve en Lutia. Se había quedado en la parte de cuando Llednar se había negado a comer algo del estofado que Marche se había esforzado tanto por preparar a menos que le pusiese algo de azúcar. Y eso sólo fue después de que Llednar había destrozado todas las sillas y mesas sólo porque se enfado al ver que la tormenta había empeorado. Fue realmente un día extraño. –Tuve que sujetarle la nariz y dársela cucharada por cucharada directo en la boca.

-PUPS. –Cesillie llegó a tiempo para cubrir su boca antes de estallar en rizas en mitad de la calle. Esa era una imagen mental que jamás se le quitaría.

* * *

Llednar había tenido la extraña sensación de que en alguna parte alguien había estado hablando de él durante mucho tiempo. Suponía que era algo normal, al fin y al cabo sus logros eran muy conocidos. Aunque por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en esa misión en donde quedó atrapado en la cabaña con Marche. No era un gran recuerdo, nunca creyó que a Marche le molestara tanto que no comiese su comida como para forzarlo a tragársela. Casi parecía apunto de activar su ley de Inversión si hacia algo más que no fuese tragar su comida. Ni siquiera Llednar se atrevería a enfrentarse a una ley así, no entendía porque la Reina le otorgó una ley tan peligrosa como esa.

-Bien Sterlink, ¿Todavía quieres seguir pelando? –Le dijo al bulto maltrecho contra la esquina de la oficina de Sterlink. El pobre hombre había visto días mejores. Después de la pelea Llednar no se detuvo y continuó golpeándolo una y otra vez sin parar. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Sterlink jadeó un poco antes de hablar. –Te… he… estado… diciendo… que me rindo… todo… el día. –O al menos antes de que sus suplicas entre gritos se convirtieran solamente en gritos. El modo en que Llednar había disfrutado de torturarlo era enfermizo.

Llednar sólo volvió a reír. –Bien, sólo por las dudas, sigamos un poco más.

,

Continuará…

* * *

Por favor dejen reviews.


	6. Chapter 7

**Cambios extraños 2**

,

¿Pubertad? ¿Era esa la razón de actuar tan extraño? Por alguna razón su hermano mayor fue muy reservado cuando intentó hacerle preguntas de la pubertad, incluso compró una gran cantidad de libros sobre ése tema para entenderlo mejor. No entendía exactamente porque la empleada de la librería se había sonrojado tanto al ver los libros, a él le parecía un tema bastante informativo sobre el cuerpo de los adolecentes y como cambia su forma de percibir el mundo. Que él recuerde, nunca antes le pareció haber pasado por la pubertad.

Tal vez su actual cambio se debía a eso. Eran los cambios que traen la pubertad. Por otro lado, ya tenía dieciséis años, había leído que la pubertad puede retrasarse hasta los dieciocho y pensó que él podría ser uno de esos casos. Aunque de ser así, entonces estaba entrando en un momento que se decidiría que tipo de hombre sería toda la vida.

Y no le gustaba para nada el tipo de persona que estaba demostrando ser.

-Realmente no puedo creer que Ézel haya caído tan bajo como para mantener a niños encerrados en calabozos en el sótano. –Cesillie estaba realmente disgustada por lo que Ézel había hecho. Era horrible la cantidad de personas que pudieron haber sufrido por su culpa. Le daba asco.

_Realmente no puedo creer que estés rebelando información tan libremente. En estos momentos estamos en un pequeño puesto de bebidas al aire libre, sentados en una pequeña mesa, rodeados de personas. No deberías decir algo tan libremente. _–Yo tampoco, Ézel podría ser una rata corrupta y traicionera, pero lo que hizo en estos escasos dos años después de ganar tanto poder… A mí realmente no me agrada matar, pero me hubiese gustado acabar con su vida yo mismo. –_La pubertad apesta._

El sentimiento era mutuo, a Cesillie le hubiese gustado mucho hacerle sentir el dolor de todos aquellos que lastimó. Y con su muerte se podrán dar caza muchos otros de los peores criminales y traficantes de toda Ivalice. Ellos también eran responsables de todo el dolor, ellos también pagarían el precio de hacer sufrir a los inocentes.

Cesillie tomó otro sorbo de su jugo frio de piña; a ella le gustaban mucho las frutas. Con el calor que comenzaba a aumentar en Sprohm esos momentos eran realmente relajantes. Marche estaba tomando un té helado, necesitaba algo para borrarse el mal sabor y la sensación pesada que le había dejado el café de la prisión. Y quizás pudiese volver a la normalidad después de descansar un poco.

La pubertad no iba a vencerlo.

-Me alegra que nos estemos llevando bien ahora, antes creí que eras alguna especie de maquina o zombi. –Para Cesillie era alentador saber que el Caballero de la Reina no era tan serio como se decía. Era realmente una persona agradable cuando llegaban a conocerlo, ¿Quizás nadie se había tomado la molestia antes? Puede que incluso Llednar no sea tan malo como se dice.

* * *

-HAHAHAHHA. Vamos, vamos, vamos. –Llednar rio como un loco mientras seguía pateando las ya destrozadas costillas de Sterlink. Sus brazos estaban rotos, lo mismo con sus piernas, y Llednar le había arrancado los dientas uno a uno. Sabía que eso dificultaría que hablara, pero se estaba divirtiendo mucho como para importarle.

-Friecad (piedad). –Gimió entre sollozos y lagrimas.

Llednar sólo lo vio directo a los ojos con la misma sonrisa que había tenido desde que comenzó la terrible paliza. –Lo siento, tendrás que hablar mejor si quieres que te entienda algo. –Y siguió golpeando a Sterlink hasta que perdió la conciencia.

No despertaría hasta un mes más tarde.

* * *

-Estamos iguales. –Cesillie se sentía un poco confundida y algo molesta con esa declaración, ella no era una maquina y menos un zombi. –Cuando te vi pensé que eras una asesina que venia por mí cabeza. –Cesillie enrojeció de vergüenza. Ella sólo quería saber si el Caballero de la Reina era tan perceptivo del peligro como había escuchado, si era tan fuerte como se decía.

-Lo siento, es sólo que quería ver cuales eran tus habilidades para detectar algún enemigo aun en el sueño. –Se excusó.

Marche la miró con su normal rostro inexpresivo. –Trata de que no se repita, ya ha habido asesinos capaces de meterse en una habitación donde duermo o incluso en el castillo sólo para matarme. Si te hubieses acercado un poco más, no estaríamos hablando ahora. –Todavía recordaba la vez en que un asesino se metió a su alcoba cuando estaba dormido y trató de apuñalarlo con un chuchillo envenenado. De no ser por sus sentidos y que había dejado su espada a la mano, sería él el que no estuviese hablando ahora.

-Lamento eso. –Se disculpó. Debería de haber sabido que alguien así ya habría pasado por atentado antes, quizás esa era la razón de ser tan reservado con ella desde un principio.

Marche sólo agitó su mano restándole importancia. –No lo sabías, no estoy enfadado ni nada.

Cesillie sonrió, Marche era realmente una persona amable. A este paso podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, Cesillie se avergonzaba de admitirlo, pero realmente no tenía muchos amigos. Ella fue considerada un prodigio entre muchos, y ser un prodigio en una clase como asesino no era realmente la mejor forma de hacer amistad. Y no podía trabajar tan bien con muchos de sus compañeros debido a la envidia. Por eso, su lista de amigos no era muy grande.

_¿Por qué continuó hablando así? No debería de acercarme tanto a ella, esta alianza no durara para siempre y no quiero formar algún lazo que me distraiga de mis deberes con la Reina después de acabar el trabajo._ La amistad no era algo que fácil para Marche. Él no creía en eso, era una distracción para su trabajo, una oportunidad para apuñalarlo por la espalda, o el pecho. ¿Por qué desperdiciar tiempo cuando podría estar haciendo algo realmente productivo? Como por ejemplo, servir a su majestad. No quería formar una amistad con Cesillie.

_Debemos regresar a Cadoan, es necesario mantenernos informados sobre lo que está pasando con la investigación._ –Tengo un poco de hambre. –_Tiene que ser un chiste…_ Era cierto que tenía un poco de hambre, pero ya habría tiempo para comer algo después. No podía seguir con esto más tiempo.

Cesillie lo pensó un momento. –Hay un buen lugar donde sirven un buen chocobo asado cerca de aquí, si te interesa.

_No me interesa_

-Eso me gustaría.

Marche no se sentía atrapado ni nada, no era como si estuviese encerrado dentro de su propio cuerpo mientras alguien más lo está manejando. Él se sentía libre de hacer y decir lo que se le antoje, pero… no podía. Cuando trató de cortar la conversación con Cesillie sólo pareció aumentarla más. Era como abrir la boca para que otra persona hablara por ella. No entendía nada, pero no iba a desesperarse. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y encontrar un modo de regresar a la normalidad.

* * *

Decir que Shara estaba molesta antes era una cosa, pero ahora, ella estaba furiosa. Había estado siguiendo a Marche y Cesillie desde los techos de las casa, obviamente camuflada, y lo que había visto no le agradó para nada.

El modo en que estaban congeniando era terriblemente preocupante para ella, Shara no quería pensar en eso pero, ¿Estaban en una especie de cita? No, no podía ser. Desde antes de perder la memoria, a Shara no le pareció el tipo de chico que invite a una chica a salir tan fácilmente, es decir, sólo miren la cantidad de oportunidades que tuvo de invitar a salir a Ritz y no tomó ninguna.

Pero si esa no era una cita, ¿Entonces por que Cesillie se veía tan feliz? ¿Por qué Marche parecía haber recordado como hablar más de dos palabras seguidas? ¿¡Por qué estaban entrando a uno de los cafés más concurridos de Sprohm!? Diablos, ella trató desesperadamente de invitar a Marche a ese café cuando todavía podía verlo. Todo lo que se ganó fue un: "Odio el café". Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de explicarle que ese era sólo el nombre que se le daba a esos lugares.

Era horrible lo que habían hecho con él.

Y ahora miren, está entrando a un café con una viera asesina. Ella también era una asesina, quizás no tan buena como una viera que se había dedicado a seguir ese sendero, pero seguía siendo una de las mejores. No, no podía distraerse con pensamientos inútiles. Dios, ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí ahora, tendría que estar preparando todo para la partida e impidiendo que Ritz e Iri se maten. No acosando a Marche y apuntando a la asesina entrenada con la que parece llevarse tan bien.

Sí, Shara se sentía como una especie de acosadora.

Al menos Ritz ya se había ido. No quería pensar que hubiera hecho ella si los hubiese seguido hasta aquí, posiblemente hubiese enloquecido mucho antes de llegar al puesto de bebidas…

Esa chica si que tenía mal genio.

* * *

Marche había tenido la extraña sensación de se observado desde hace tiempo; él sabía. Más de una vez habían intentado seguirlo, generalmente había podido perderlos a todos, y más de una vez tuvo que batirse en combate. Pero en el pasado no estaba pasando por la "pubertad" por lo que no estaba seguro de como hacer frente a esto. Podría decírselo a Cesillie, pero estaba preocupado de que alguna cosa innecesaria saliera de su boca.

Bueno, que tenía que perder…

_Desde hace rato siento que nos siguen. _–Está delicioso. –Para ser sincero… Marche ya esperaba algo como eso. Si no pudo cortar la conversación; evitar hablar de él y preguntar más sobre Cesillie, claramente no podrá informarle que los estaban siguiendo. Al menos podría pelear si era necesario, o eso esperaba…

Cesillie asintió con gusto. Este era uno de sus lugares favoritos en todo Sprohm, no era realmente muy caro, el ambiente era agradable, la comida era buena y los dueños del café eran personas muy amables. Era realmente un buen lugar. –Espera a probar los postres, son… ah, lo siento. Olvide que no comes dulces.

_Nada que afecte en cualquier medida mi velocidad. También deberías pensar en dejarlos, tanta azúcar y endulzantes artificiales no son nada buenos. _–No creo que pase nada malo sólo por esta vez. –No, nada de eso. Él no podría haber estado dispuesto a comer azucares, ¿Cierto? –Me recomiendas algo, realmente hace mucho que no… como algo dulce. –Lo hizo, incluso está pidiendo ayuda para escoger algo. Sólo esperaba que fuese lo más liviano del menú.

Cesillie sonrió y dijo. –Tarta de chocolate relleno de crema de chocolate cubierto por tres capas de chocolate derretido y decorado con chocobos de chocolate. –Eso era exactamente lo que ella pensaba ordenar. Era su postre preferido, y quería que Marche lo probara, la combinación de tanto chocolate de marcas distintas era realmente… sublime. Sí, esa era la palabra exacta. Un postre sublime.

_No. Definitivamente no. Toda esa azúcar innecesaria dentro de mi sistema podría alterar tanto mi estado actual como mi velocidad e incuso puede dificultar mi sueño. Aun si el azúcar puede mantenerme alerta, tanta azúcar es realmente mala para el cuerpo. Nada de eso entrara a mi cuerpo. El chocolate es uno de los principales culpables de obesidad y la obesidad significa una taza de mortalidad más corta y lentitud. Yo ya lo dije antes: mi velocidad es mi mejor arma y no voy a perderla sólo por un estúpido postre que ni siquiera quiero. Especialmente cuando alguien no sigue. _–Supongo que lo probare.

-¡Perfecto! No te arrepentirás.

_Mátenme ahora…_

* * *

El nuevo embarque no llegaría hasta dentro de otros tres meses. Después de la muerte de Ézel, muchos contrabandista y traficantes de todo tipo tuvieron que retirarse, lo peor era que eran los mejores en su trabajo. Nadie que aspire a llegar lejos en el negocio lo hace sin pasar antes por la vista de tipos como Ézel Berbier. Eso deja únicamente a los traficantes de cuarta y a contrabando de mala calidad y gran espera.

Marlok no podía tener un día peor. Se suponía que tendría la nueva variante de Lazaros dentro de tres semanas más, y ahora que Ézel está muerto, puede que jamás salga al mercado. Aquellos que aspiraban a ganar dinero con una estúpida copia de esa droga tan milagrosa acababan muertos por adictos desesperados o alguien que no quedó muy satisfecho con el producto. Ahora era Marlok el que tenía que aguantar todas las quejas de sus clientes.

-_¿Es que no puede entrarles en la cabeza que no habrá nada de esa variante? Ni siquiera sé si Lazaros regresará al mercado. –_Decirle a un grupo de adictos que se ha agotado la mercancía es una cosa, pero decirles que jamás regresara es otra. –_Y esos estúpidos peces gordos de arriba están cayendo uno a uno cada hora. _–Sin ellos lo más seguro es que el trabajo se venga cuesta abajo y se vea obligado a tomar lo que pueda y largarse lo más rápido posible al extranjero. Tenía amigos ahí que sin duda lo ayudarían a salir adelante, siempre y cuando estuviese dispuesto a pagar. No eran realmente grandes amigos, pero era lo mejor que un traficante de drogas podría tener.

-¿Por qué diablos no pudo morirse un poco más tarde? –Se quejó en voz alta. Si Ézel hubiese muerto un poco después quizás habrían podido encontrar alguien que replique de algún modo esa variante. Pero no, tenía que seguir con ese abuso de su suerte y morirse como el perro que era. Ahora todo lo que queda es una demanda de droga que no tiene y nada de tiempo para buscar a alguien más capacitado para replicar nada.

**¡BANG!**

Los sesos de Marlok quedaron estampados por toda la pared de la habitación. El disparó fue a quemarropa, y de la cabeza no quedó casi nada. El cuerpo cayó hacia adelante y todas las pequeñas esperanzas que Marlok pudo haber tenido se perdieron en el olvido de la muerte.

-Cielos, miren que utilizarme para algo así. Realmente no esperaba ser llamado para cosas como esta. –Dijo con disgusto. Él no era el tipo de personas que toleren hacer ese tipo de trabajos de limpieza, pero ordenes eran ordenes, y él estaba atado por ellas. –Espero que esto no dure por siempre, éste tipo ni siquiera valía la bala. –Cargó la bala dispara por su revólver. –Espero que el próximo de algo más de pelea, o que por lo menos sepa cerrar las puertas, ¿Y es que acaso no escuchaste ese molesto chirrido al abrirse? Diablos, incluso estuve hurgando es tus cajones. –Suspiró antes de darse la vuelta e irse, de nada servía discutir con un muerto.

Todavía quedaban otros tres en la ciudad y tenía que acabar con ellos en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Demasiado simple para él. Sólo un dolor de cabeza que tendría que soportar hasta que algo mejor apareciese, o a que se lleguen a la conclusión de que no es necesario y simplemente lo desechen. –Al final, simplemente soy un sobrante, ¿No?

* * *

Así que eso era todo. Llednar le daba su merecido a un corruto y era amonestado por eso. No podía ver cual era el problema, ese tipo era responsable de un sin número de delitos y ahora que no sería un molestia para nadie, él era el reprendido. Además los doctores dijeron que despertaría en algunos días, ¿O eran semanas? Que más da, el tipo se lo merecía y es todo.

-…y que sea la…

Esto si que era aburrido, sólo un montón de chachara sim sentido a lo que ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Era fácil para él ignorarlo, todo se lo sabía de memora de todos modos. Deberían encontrar un mejor discurso de reprimenda, en lo personal él preferiría uno más corto.

-…tolerar ese comportamiento…

¿Cuánto habría avanzado Marche con la investigación? Escuchó que estuvo en apuros mientras perseguía al asesino de Ézel, tendría que castigarlo más tarde. Una buena golpiza sería un buen entretenimiento, casi no quedaban buenos rivales con los que pelear. Aunque perder el tiempo buscándolo sólo para enterarse de que está demasiado ocupado para recibir su propio castigo sería una lata. Una investigación que vaya por buen camino no puede ser interrumpida por una disputa familiar.

_-…Familia, ¿Eh? _–Pensó con ironía. Una sonrisa minúscula escapó de sus labios. Era increíble el camino que tantas cosas en el pasado habían formado.

Marche Twem.

Todo aquello para terminar de ese modo. ¿Qué más daba? Todo era mejor de ese modo, bueno, mejor para ellos. A Llednar nunca le intereso mucho el bienestar cualquier otro que no fue él o el príncipe. Ni siquiera aquello que llamaba Reina y le había dado la vida era algo a lo que le tuviese un gran aprecio, aunque estaba al tanto del comando falso que instalaron en la cabeza de Marche para hacerlo altamente leal y protector de Remedi. Aun siendo su "hermano mayor" el comando seguramente lo mandaría a atacarlo si compartiera con él todo lo que realmente piensa sobre la Reina.

-…ni se te ocurra…

Bueno, si no iba a castigarlo, al menos se echaría una vuelta para ver como va la investigación. En el mejor de los casos incluso podría luchar con alguno de esos altos mandos de Liberación. Escuchó que ese bangaa, Mermam, era realmente fuerte. O tal vez aquel ninja. Esos serían combates que seguramente podría disfrutar al máximo. Eso es lo que haría una vez terminara su reprimenda.

-… ¿Esta claro?

-Claro como el agua, señor.

* * *

_Siento como si hubiese ganado una tonelada._ –Fue mejor de lo que me esperaba, hace tanto tiempo que no como dulces. –Marche acababa de terminar su pastel de chocolate. Sin importar sus palabras, dentro de él estaba comenzando a planear una gran serie de ejercicios que tendría que realizar todo el mes si quería perder totalmente cualquier toxina o grasas de más que esa cosa llamada chocolate había dejado en él.

Cesillie asintió totalmente de acuerdo. –Es mi postre favorito, siempre suelo ordenarlo cuando vengo aquí. –Cesillie también acababa de terminar el mismo postre. Ella era una verdadera fanática del chocolate. Aunque era algo que mantenía oculto más profundamente que sus dibujos, ser una asesina entrenada con talento en los dibujos y un amor por el chocolate era algo realmente vergonzoso para que otros se enterasen.

Tal vez, ¿Ahora obtendría una respuesta diferente?

-Dime, Marche, ¿Realmente no tienes algún pasatiempo? –Preguntó, y por un momento pensó que obtendría la misma respuesta.

_Trabajar. –_Solía dibujar cuando era más joven, pero es algo que tuve que dejar por razones personales. -_¿Qué? Yo nunca he dibujado nada en mí vida. –_Su vida entera corría únicamente entorno a la Reina y eso era todo. Que el perdiese el tiempo con algo tan trivial e inútil como los dibujos era más que un insulto a su persona. Nunca antes se le había pasado por la cabeza tocar un lápiz para algo más que escribir un informe.

Cesillie pestañó dos veces. Ella también tenía ese hobby, pero no era algo que sacara a la luz tan fácilmente como Marche acababa de hacerlo, mucho menos esperó que el Caballero de la Reina pudiese tener interés en los dibujos en algún momento de su vida.

-Eso… no me lo esperaba.

_Yo tampoco. –_Es normal, supongo que no doy la imagen de alguien que demuestre mucho interés por muchas cosas.

-No, no es eso. Eso sólo que… bueno, si es un tanto sorprendente. En los dibujos se tiene que poner una gran emoción para que ésta sea transmitida a las personas que la vean, de lo contrario solo será una obra vacía y sin emoción alguna.

_¿Eso es fue un insulto? –_Pareces saber mucho de dibujo. –Marche estaba un tanto ocupado tratando de averiguar exactamente que era lo que Cesillie quiso decir, como para darse cuenta de la mirada de horror y sorpresa que daba antes de sonrojarse fuertemente.

Lejos de ellos un arco comenzaba a tensarse fuertemente.

Cesillie estaba teniendo dificultades para ver a Marche a los ojos, no sólo su pequeño hobby secreto parecía haber sido descubierto, sino que la mirada vacía hacían que mirarlo a la cara fuera todavía más difícil, ¿Era necesario mantener ese semblante neutral todo el día? Seguramente debía sonreír al menos una o dos veces al mes.

-Está bien. –Marche habló primero. –No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, no quiero que te sientas incomoda.

Nuevamente algo sorprendente acababa de salir de la boca del rey de hielo.

-Ah, gracias.

Arreglaron pagar la cuenta entre ambos y continuaron su camino. Por desgracia, cierta viera celosa tuvo que retirarse después de partir su arco a la mitad, y no pudo seguirlos. Lo cual fue bueno, ya que en su estado seguramente hubiese lanzado un gran número de flechas hacia Cesillie después de verlos entrar al hotel en el que decidieron pasar la noche antes de regresar a Cadoan.

EL sol ya estaba cayendo cuando los dos escogieron habitaciones separadas y se fueron por un merecido sueño. Un sueño del lado de Cesillie, Marche tenía que tratar de descubrir que pasaba exactamente con él, y especialmente que quiso decir Cesillie con ese comentario de los dibujos.

,

Continuará…

* * *

Al fin pude regresar.

Trataré de ponerme al día con mis otros proyectos.


	7. Chapter 8

**Reuniones inesperadas**

,

Nuevamente el mismo sueño, un sueño que jamás podría recordar una vez despierto. Esta vez estaba sentado sobre un enorme gusano sonriente, claramente estaba hecho de piedra y pintado con colores alegres. A Marche nunca le gustaron esas cosas, ¿Qué hay de bueno en arrastrarse dentro del vientre de una enorme lombriz pintada? Era algo asqueroso si uno conocía el sistema digestivo de estas criaturas.

Se rascó la cabeza mientras se levantaba de ese juego. Comenzó a recorrer el parque con la vista como si buscase algo, o a alguien. Había alguien a quien tenía que ver. No sabía a quién buscaba, pero sabía que tenía que encontrarlo. Como seguramente ha tenido que encontrarlo en cada uno de sus sueños.

¿Cuántos habían sido en realidad? ¿Docenas? ¿Centenares? ¿Miles? ¿Cuántas veces había estado en el mismo parque, hablando con la misma persona? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?

-¿Dónde estoy? –Dijo del mismo modo que había hecho cientos de veces. Parecía estar en algún parque, aunque ninguno que el recordara haber visitado antes. Había una buena cantidad de juegos en él. Pero… –_ ¿No debería haber una caja de arena ahí? _–Pensó mientras veía una zona vacía en el parque. – ¿Qué? –Se sujetó la frente con confusión. – _¿Por qué_ pensé eso? –Era extraño, pero hubiese jurado que en ese lugar al que veía por primera vez había una caja de arena. Pero ahora no había nada.

-No. Nunca hubo nada, porque nunca antes he estado aquí en mí vida. Nunca hubo una caja de arena… –Se dirigió a la salida del parque. No tenía tiempo que perder en ese lugar. Tenía que encontrar un camino a Cadoan y regresar a su investigación. Puede que los investigadores hayan encontrado algo sobre Liberación. –_Tengo que encontrar a Cesillie y regresar a Cado-_

**PACK**

Algo pequeño chocó contra él. Gracias a su entrenamiento el impacto fue fácil de resistir, pero el pequeño cayó de espaldas contra el piso. Era un niño.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Marche preguntó con educación. Ese niño parecía haberse golpeado fuertemente, y él no conocía ninguna magia de curación. – ¿No te hiciste daño?

El pequeño se levantó con una pequeña queja de dolor. –No se preocupe, me encuentro bien. –Respondió mientras se limpiaba la suciedad en su ropa. –Lamento mucho haberlo golpeado.

-No hay problema, deberías tratar de tener más cuidado cuando corres. –Marche pasó a su lado para poder salir del parque.

Lo último que escuchó pareció ser la débil voz del niño, que ahora sonaba muy lejana. – ¿Y la caja de arena?

* * *

Marche despertó en el cuarto de hotel que había alquilado por una noche. El otro día había perdido una gran cantidad de tiempo con Cesillie. Sin mencionar que había estado actuando de una forma realmente extraña. Sea lo que sea, pareciese que al fin estaba mucho mejor. Era preferible, no le gustaría actuar de esa forma nuevamente.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Todavía tenía tiempo para una ducha rápida antes de empezara trabajar, hacía frio a esas horas de la mañana, pero eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Su cuerpo era algo que le gustaba mantener limpio.

Miró el reloj colgado sobre la cama. Eran las 2: 30. El otro día recordaba haberse acostado alrededor de las 11: 10. Parece que su horario no había cambiado mucho. Aun faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, y no tenía nada con que trabajar. Cualquier persona hubiese regresado a la cama inmediatamente después, pero Marche Twem no era cualquier persona. Para él el regresar a la cama ahora podría ser el comienzo de un horrible hábito de dormir hasta tarde. Necesitaba aprovechar todo el tiempo necesario para trabajar. Era por su Reina.

-_Antes que nada, me daré un baño._ –Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. En el baño hacía mucho más frio que en las otras habitaciones, era algo que hubiese hecho reconsiderar a cualquiera la idea de darse un baño. Pero, nuevamente, Marche Twem no era cualquiera.

El baño fue con agua caliente, pero se sintió muy frio al terminar.

Una vez limpio se dio cuenta que apenas había pasado media hora, y no tenía realmente nada que hacer. En los momentos que tenía libre como ahora, los aprovechaba con algo de ejercicio. Recordando el postre que se comió, el ejercicio era más un deber que un modo de pasar el tiempo.

Decidió correr un poco por el parque de Sprohm, era grande y ha estas horas no tendría ninguna interrupción.

* * *

Afuera el clima era mucho más frio que adentro, pero eso le daba lo mismo al Caballero de la Reina. Su armadura roja como la sangre casi parecía brillar en la oscura noche. Jamás salía sin su equipo, uno nunca sabía cuando necesitaría entrar en combate.

Comenzó a correr al parque.

* * *

-Muy bien, ¿Estamos todos? –Shara preguntó al pequeño grupo debajo del bar de Sprohm.

-Casi, faltan Iri, Montblanc, y Mermam. –Respondió un soldado al que se le había asignado la tarea de revisar al grupo.

-Montblanc se encuentra revisando las provisiones, en cuanto a Mermam, él está revisando el área para asegurarse de que no tengamos ningún problema con la guardia. Ni idea de donde está Iri. –Dijo mientras miraba a Ritz.

- ¡Hey! A mí no me mires, yo le dije exactamente que partiríamos al desierto. –Cruzó sus brazos con molestia. –Si ella no está entonces no es culpa mía. –Ya estaba harta de esa chica. Mejor para ella si decidía, seguramente en un capricho, dejar Liberación. Aunque no sería bueno si ella decidía ir directamente por Marche.

Shara hizo una señal silenciosa a algunos ninjas para que fueran en su búsqueda, no era realmente seguro mantener sin vigilancia a una chica como ella.

- _¿Dónde podría estar? _–Pensó un tanto preocupada.

* * *

Marche ya llevaba una hora entera corriendo a ritmo relajado por el parque de Sprohm. Sprohm tenía uno de los parques más grandes y bien cuidados de todo Ivalice. Si uno se adentraba mucho podría perderse dentro la enorme cantidad de arboles y maleza. Cualquiera que se encontrara muy adentro, seguramente lo confundiría con un bosque más que un parque. Es por eso que correr alrededor era realmente una idea absurda. Marche corría adentrándose más y más al parque. Le parecía un tanto ridículo pensar en ese lugar como un parque.

El no era realmente muy conocedor de ese parque, pero realmente eso no era importante. Todo lo que tendría que hacer era regresar sobre sus pasos para salir, para mayor seguridad había dejado algunas marcas con su espada en el camino. El aire que respiraba era puro, y se sentía bastante relajado al correr en ese lugar, especialmente en una noche como esa.

Él no era una persona nocturna, pero le agradaba el silencio que venia con la noche.

En ese silencio, él escuchó una voz.

No era una conversación o un grito, era un canto. Un canto suave se escuchó en esa tranquila noche. Marche nunca había escuchado nada igual, ni siquiera aquellos que cantaban para gusto de otros en el castillo tenían una voz como esa, y eso que algunos habían practicado toda su vida sólo por el honor de cantar para su majestad.

La música nunca fue su fuerte, o su interés, pero se vio tentado a seguir esa canción. En esa noche fría, se preguntó quién estaría cantando.

* * *

Era… algo que él nunca había visto en su vida. Era un espacio realmente abierto. Las luciérnagas se movían como fuegos fatuos por todo el lugar, dándole una imagen casi santa. Las flores que crecían parecían haber sido cuidadosamente cuidadas, muchas de ellas eran desconocidas para él, probablemente hayan sido exportadas desde el extranjero. Algunas de las flores eran tan grandes como su cabeza, otras incluso de su tamaño. Unas en particular parecían estar creciendo en una enredadera que crecía en algunos arboles, eran rojas carmesí y despedían un aroma dulce que pudo oler incluso a una buena distancia de ellas.

Se acercó al centro de ese jardín. El lugar estaba en lo profundo del parque, probablemente no se podría llegar a él sin un guía. Cuestión de suerte supuso.

Entonces volvió a escuchar la misma canción.

Juntó a una de las enormes flores rojas, pudo ver la espalda de lo que parecía ser una chica; la chica era aquella que cantaba esa hermosa melodía. Marche no quería interrumpirla, así que sólo se quedó quieto y la dejó continuar.

Mientras cantaba, parecía estar tocando los pétalos de esa enorme flor. Parecía estudiarla con cuidado.

A continuación volteó lentamente a donde estaba parado Marche.

Los dos quedaron frente a frente.

Cualquier persona que voltee y encuentre a alguien desconocido, especialmente a esas horas, se asustaría, gritaría, o incluso correría. En lugar de eso, esa chica guardó silencio, más allá del miedo, sus ojos resaltaron un segundo de sorpresa… antes de volverse duros como el acero. Esos ojos negros adquirieron una extraña determinación, casi como si estuviese apunto de atacarlo de un momento a otro y sólo estuviese pensando cual sería el medio más adecuado para actuar. Ella estaba desarmada, él estaba armado. Marche notó como levemente cambiaba la posición de sus pies, se estaba poniendo en guardia.

Marche levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras las mantenía abiertas. –No temas, no te haré daño. –Dijo tratando de calmar la situación. La chica en cambio levanto una ceja en confusión. Pasaron unos treinta segundos antes de que ella levantara su mano y tocara su rostro, entonces esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de soltar una corta riza. Era el turno de Marche para confundirse.

-Bien, ¿Qué hace un hombre como tú en el bosque y asechando a una damisela indefensa? –Preguntó con una sonrisa partida y un tono que a Marche le recordó un poco a su hermano. Su actitud parecía muy distinta a como muchos la hubiesen imaginado después de oírla cantar.

-Solamente estaba corriendo un poco por el parque, cuando te escuche cantar. –Respondió con calma.

-¿Corriendo? ¿A estas horas y en medio de lo que ni siquiera debería ser considerado un parque? Cielos, definitivamente eres un chico sin novia.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué chica estaría con un chico que corre a las tres de la mañana en medio del parque?

-Es un buen lugar para ejercitarse. –Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

La chica lo miró unos segundos antes de parpadear dos veces y romper en rizas. –Dios, realmente eres un bicho raro.

-Tú tampoco deberías estar despierta y en el parque a estas horas. –Era cierto, con el crimen en aumento, el parque de Sprohm se había convertido en un sitio peligroso por las noches. Se dice que algunos Tomberi habitan en alguna zona de éste parque.

-Je, créeme, sé como defenderme sola. –Dijo mientras se movía a un gran tronco seco que había cerca de donde se encontraban. Se sentó en él. – ¿Qué, no me dirás tú nombre? Vaya con tus modales.

-Lo lamento, mí nombre es Marche Twem, Caballero de la Reina. –Dijo con orgullo. Estaba realmente orgulloso de pelear por la Reina.

La chica por alguna razón comenzó a taparse la boca mientras aguantaba lo que seguramente era una enorme carcajada.

-Ya… he… ya veo.

Marche se sitió un tanto ofendido. Aun si no le creía, los símbolos en su armadura deberían de dejar claro que trabajaba para el castillo.

-Supongo que es tú turno de decirme tú nombre.

-¿Quieres saber mi nombre? Oh, ya veo, esto es un clásico "Poderoso caballero que conoce a damisela en el parque". –Marche se confundió todavía más. –Oh, los caminos del destino. Un encuentro entre un gran y puro caballero con una chica indefensa en medio del parque, rodeados de flores y bajo la luz de las estrellas, ¿Podría ser realmente un encuentro destinado? ¿Es el comienzo de un romance lleno de drama y muerte? Por favor, gran caballero, déjame estar a tú lado en tus viajes y sálvame de ese horrendo ratón a cincuenta metros de distancia. Je, muy exagerado, ¿No crees, Marche Twem?

-Realmente no entiendo por que tendría que salvarte de un ratón que se encuentra a cincuenta metros de distancia.

-¿Demasiado lejos para permitirme abrazarme a uno de tus fuertes brazos?

-No parece que seas el tipo de chica que necesite ser salvada de ningún tipo de ratón, o de cualquier cosa que se enfrente a ti–Los ojos de la chica demostraban que no era alguien débil. Marche había visto los mismos ojos en muchos de los enemigos con los que había peleado. Eran los ojos de un guerrero, no de una damisela indefensa de novela romántica.

La chica se mantuvo viéndolo con la misma sonrisa. –Bueno, no lo soy.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos. Marche lo aprovechó para verla de una mejor manera. Cabello rojo carmesí, ojos negros, facciones hermosas. Realmente era una chica hermosa, incluso para alguien como él, que estaba tan obsesionado con la Reina, le pareció una chica muy bella.

-Sí, la próxima vez prometo usar mascara.

-¿Qué? –Marche dijo débilmente.

-No eres el primero que se me queda viendo con cara de bobo. –Suspiró. –Es tan horrible ser tan espantosamente bella.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención, sólo quería ver mejor con quién hablaba. No es común que alguien esté despierto a estas horas, lamento el malentendido. –Se disculpó educadamente. Para muchos, Marche era una persona grosera, pero muchos consideran a la verdad una grosería. Así era Marche, él era un hombre que decía la verdad y era directo con todos. ¿Para qué gastar su tiempo con tonterías cuando puede ir directo al punto?

-Por supuesto, estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me estudien a mitad de la noche, en una parte oculta del parque, y solos.

-Le aseguro que esa no es mi intención, señorita…

La chica agitó su mano. –Es muy pronto para mi nombre. Especialmente si apenas nos conocemos.

Marche guardó silencio.

Decidió seguir con cuidado. Su instinto le decía que no era una chica con la que hubiese que bajar la guardia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nuevamente te perdiste mientras me estudiabas? –Dijo con gracia.

Era el turno de Marche para suspirar.

La siguiente conversación fue una de las más extrañas y sin sentido que había tenido en su vida. La chica parecía divertirse burlándose o haciendo un chiste de la mayoría de las cosas que decía. Aunque, por su parte, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que habló así con alguien, además de Cesillie, aunque no era él mismo en ese momento. Aunque esta conversación carecía de lógica. No era algo con lo que él estuviese dispuesto a perder el tiempo. No tenía que ver con su trabajo o con la Reina, por lo tanto no le interesaba. Aun así, continuó hablando, quizás todavía no estaba totalmente recuperado.

-Ahora, señor caballero. –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba un poco. –Exactamente, ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en un "Caballero de la Reina"?

Eso tomó a Marche un tanto desprevenido. ¿Por qué había sido? Desde pequeño había sido entrenado para servir a la familia real, más que nada, a la Reina. Ella lo era todo. Y el era de ella, de ella y sólo de ella.

-Uh. –Se tocó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿Algún problema?

-No es nada. –Le restó importancia. –Desde joven a sido mi deber y mi honor el servir a su Majestad la Reina Remedi.

La chica pareció estar aguantando una riza. – ¿En serió? ¿Tú no tuviste ningún voto? Es decir, prácticamente estuviese destinado a ser de la Reina desde que naciste, ¿Eso no te enfada?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? –No se a que te refieres. Es un honor para mí servir a la Reina.

-Je Je Je. Bien, bien, bien. Así que estás así de mal. ¿Eh? –Murmuró.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada que valga la pena, por ahora. –Cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín. – ¿Sabes? Una venganza no vale la pena si el objetivo no tiene la menor idea de quien va a matarlo.

Marche parpadeó dos veces. – ¿A que viene eso? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-No es nada, es solo que me veré en la obligación de continuar trabajando para personas que no son de mi agrado. –Se puso en cuclillas frente a una flor blanca y la tocó levemente con el dedo.

-¿Tienes problemas con tus compañeros de trabajo? – ¿A qué venia esa pregunta? Él ni siquiera debería de estar hablando con ella. Simplemente debería de haber continuado con sus ejercicios. Pero nuevamente estaba hablando de cosas inútiles. _–Solo espero que no comencemos a hablar de Llednar. Si Cesillie casi estalló de riza cuando le hablé sobre lo que pasó en la cabaña, no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si se lo cuento a esta chica. _

-Son inútiles. –La respuesta fue corta y sumamente directa.

-¿Inútiles?

-Inútiles.

-¿A qué te refieres conque son inútiles? –Marche ya tenía experiencia trabajando con gente inútil, no esperaba una gran sorpresa si la chica le respondía.

-Son débiles, son estúpidos, son una carga, son sumamente inferiores a mí. Básicamente, inútiles. –Ella siempre consideró inútiles a quienes fuesen inferiores a ella, especialmente si la retrasaban. –Uno de ellos es una chica sumamente temperamental que nunca tendrá un novio, la otra es una gruñona que no deja de apuntarme con su arco cada vez que entramos en un combate; sin mencionar al animal de peluche que parece siempre tener un hechizo reservado solo para mí. Y mejor no hablar sobre los demás, son idiotas.

A Marche le sorprendió que pudiese hablar así de sus propios compañeros, por su descripción, la chica estaba con un clan. Aunque no entendía que tipo de desacuerdo podría tener con sus compañeros para que ellos estuviesen dispuestos a atacarla.

-Supongo que no concuerdas mucho con ellos.

-Supones bien. Ellos tienen un objetivo inútil y sin sentido. –Se paró y esta vez se acercó a una de las enormes flores en la enredadera que rodeaba uno de los arboles. –Si por algún milagro lo consiguen, ¿Entonces qué? ¿Todo será leche y miel? ¿Habrá una reconciliación romántica entre viejos amores? ¿Habrá nuevos? ¿Quizás un harem? Da lo mismo, porque allá afuera nada habrá cambiado.

-¿Cuál es exactamente ese objetivo que tienen? –Marche no entendía muy bien lo que la chica quiso decir con todo eso.

-Uno estúpido. –Suspiró. –Pero aparentemente no me queda otra más que ayudarles. ¡Qué mala suerte!

Antes de que Marche se percatara de cualquier movimiento, la chica ya había saltado siete metros y se encontraba parada en una de las ramas. Eso era sorprendente. La velocidad y el impulso habían sido perfectos, y ella parecía haberlo hecho sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo o concentración.

-No puedo creer que tenga que trabajar con ellos. Bueno, es un tanto divertido fastidiar a esa chica, me gustaría ver hasta que punto puedo provocarla antes de estallar. –Sonrió ligeramente. Parece que ella y "esa chica" no tenían una buena relación. –Ten. –Arrancó uno de los frutos que aparentemente crecían en el árbol y lo arrojó a Marche. Marche lo tomó antes de que impactara directamente con su cabeza.

-Mmmm. –El tiro había sido más fuerte de lo que le pareció a primera vista. Un impacto directo a su cabeza seguramente hubiese sido doloroso. –Gracias.

-No agradezcas, esa todavía no está madura. –Dijo mientras mordía una perfecta y roja manzana.

-¿Tú cultivaste todo esté jardín?

-Sí. –Contestó con un tono aburrido.

-Debió llevarte años.

-Quizás, pero al final vale la pena la espera. –Se sentó en la rama con la espalda apoyada en el árbol. –Las mejores cosas siempre toman tiempo, incluyendo la venganza. –Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

Marche miró nuevamente el fruto en sus manos antes de darle una mordida, no estaba lo suficientemente maduro, pero era delicioso. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo exactamente había llevado este jardín para ella sola.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí?

La chica rio levemente. –Andas sin rodeos ¿Verdad? Mira que preguntar mi dirección tan rápido. Estos hombres de hoy en día.

-No me refería a eso.

-¿No? Lastima. –Dijo con decepción. – ¿Por qué la curiosidad? Y no me vengas con eso de "Puede ser peligroso que vuelvas sola, deja que te acompañe", ya es viejo.

Marche parecía apunto de contestar, pero se dio cuenta de que no había razón. ¿Por qué exactamente preguntó eso? Realmente había prolongado esto más de la cuenta. Ya debería de estar regresando al hotel.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana comenzaron a asomarse.

-¿Ya amaneció?

-Sip, me has tenido aquí toda la noche. –Se arrojó del árbol hasta el piso. –En serio, estaré durmiendo toda la tarde.

-Me disculpo, ha veces olvido que yo duermo mucho menos que los demás, no era mi intención causarte problemas.

-Olvídalo, realmente no duermo tanto de todas formas.

Marche comenzó a alejarse. –Es tiempo de irme, con su permiso señori-

-Iri.

-¿Mm?

-Ese es mí nombre, recuérdalo.

-Lo haré, señorita Iri. –Continuó su camino.

Iri lo vio marcharse hasta que desapareció en la concentración boscosa. –_Es mejor que así sea. Ese es el nombre de quien va a matarte, Mache Radiuju_

* * *

-Bueno, eso fue interesante. Inesperado, pero interesante. –Iri no sabía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Había estado teniendo una conversación con Marche Radiuju, su objetivo a matar. No habían hablado de mucho, pero Iri se dio cuenta de que no sabía quien era ella, o quien era realmente él. Sólo que era el perrito de la Reina y toda esa basura de caballería. –Eso si que lo hará difícil. –Ella quería matarlo, pero quería que él supiese porque. Matarlo sin que él lo supiese no tendría sentido. –Parece que tendré que seguir con esos inútiles por un largo tiempo.

-¡IRI!

_-Hablando de inútiles. _¿Sí Ritz? –Preguntó tiernamente.

Ritz estaba echando humo de furia. Los ninjas no habían podido hallar nada, así que Shara tuvo que posponer el viaje por esa noche hasta que Iri apareciese. -¿Tienes alguna idea de toda la preparación y el trabajo duro que has echado a la basura? Tendremos que esperar otra semana antes de irnos de Sprohm.

Iri sólo sonrió. –Yo nunca dije que me esperasen. Fácilmente podría haberlos encontrado por mí cuenta, en realidad, fácilmente podría estar en Cadoan en medio día.

Ritz ya no la soportaba. Esa arrogancia. – ¿Dónde demonios has estado? Hemos estado buscándote toda la noche. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta de Iri.

-Tuve una cita bajo las estrellas con tu ex. –Pasó de largo a Ritz

-Cuida tu lengua, Iri. –Ritz casi nunca usaba el nombre de Iri. Ella prefería dejar a tras la familiaridad cuando se trataba de ésta chica, pero el mencionarlo ahora era una muestra clara de su furia, y de que estaba al borde de desatarla sobre ella. Eso hubiese estado bien para Iri, pero después de la noche que pasó con Marche, prefería descansar un poco. Ya habría tiempo para divertirse después de una siesta.

-Lo que tú digas, Ritz. –Iri continuó su camino al bar, donde seguramente tendría que soportar las quejas de Shara antes de poder dormir. _–Realmente, esta suerte._

* * *

Marche regresó al hotel sin percances. Cesillie seguía durmiendo, aun siendo alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Había confiado en que los asesinos eran mañaneros, aunque supuso que se equivocó. Podría despertarla él mismo, pero… no lo encontró correcto. ¿Por qué? En el pasado no habría tenido problemas. No podía retrasar un trabajo dado por la Reina sólo porque una asesina decidió dormir de más.

Y aun así, no puede tocar la puerta frente a él: la puerta de la habitación de Cesillie Fraunster. Por ahora lo mejor era pasar por la tienda, estaba escaso de pociones y nunca estaban de más.

_¿Y la caja de arena?_

Marche se inclinó de dolor. Su cabeza había empezado a doler enloquecedoramente. ¿Qué había sido eso de hace un momento? ¿Qué caja de arena? _–Nunca hubo una caja de arena ahí. ¿Eh? ¿Qué acabo de pensar?_ –No entendía. Se recargo contra la pared, sentía que estaba apunto de perder la conciencia.

_Mío y sólo mío._

-De… ella… y solo…

_¿Y la caja de arena? _

-¿Y… la caja… de…?

_¿Qué caja? Ahí jamás hubo una caja, ¿No es verdad? _

_-No, no la había. _–Fue lo último que pensó antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

-¡La había! ¡Había una caja! En serio.

_-¿Qué?_

_No, nunca hubo tal caja._

-Yo jugué en esa caja ayer, también el día anterior, y el anterior, y-

_Estoy seguro de que jugaste en esa caja todos los días, pero jamás hubo una caja._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

-Te digo que sí.

_¿Dónde está? _

-Estaba ahí.

_No te preguntó donde estaba, pequeño. Te pregunto donde esta ahora._

-_¿Qué es todo esto? _

-La quitaron, supongo.

_No pequeño, ahí nunca hubo nada._

-Aww, no otra vez.

_No importa cuantas veces trates de decir que había una caja, no importa cuantas veces hayas jugado en esa caja. Si no hay signos de que alguna vez existiese, si todos te dicen que nunca hubo una, si el mundo entero niega su existencia. Entonces nunca hubo tal caja._

-Pero estaba ahí…

_Y el mundo te dice que nunca existió._

_-Yo… estoy… perdiendo la conciencia…_

* * *

-Parece que está volviendo en si. –Dijo el doctor Blanck mientras terminaba de revisar los signos vitales de Marche. Hace una hora un mensajero había ido a buscarlo diciéndole que había ocurrido una emergencia en el hotel. Nunca se imagino que estría tratando al tan conocido Caballero de la Reina. Era tanto un honor, como una posibilidad de mejorar el negocio. La publicidad gratis que obtendría por tratar a alguien tan importante atraería a una gran cantidad de pacientes, con grandes billeteras.

Cesillie estaba sentada junto a la cama, no se había movido de ahí desde que la habían despertado diciéndole que Marche Twem había sido encontrado inconsciente en el pasillo fuera de su puerta. Depuse de lo sucedido fuera de la prisión, Cesillie llegó a pensar que quizás Marche pudiese estar enfermo, tal vez todo ese trabajo por fin estaba afectando su salud. El trabajo en exceso nunca en bueno para el cuerpo, especialmente uno como el que tiene el más joven de los Twem, ser Caballero de la Reina no debe ser algo sencillo.

Blanck se acercó a Cesillie. –Cuando recupere algo de estabilidad, debe darle estas pastillas. –Le entregó a Cesillie un frasco que parecía contener una gran cantidad de pastillas. –Asegúrese de que tome dos cada ocho horas. Eso podría impedir futuros desmayos, si no es así entonces no duden en ir a mí consultorio.

-Gracias, me aseguraré de que las tome. –Un frasco de pastillas. Cesillie las odiaba, le traían malos recuerdos, y ahora, nuevamente tenía un frasco de ellas en las manos. Nuevamente tendría que darlas. Presionó fuertemente el frasco.

-En ese caso, me retiraré por ahora. –Blanck recogió su equipo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Oh, por favor, déjeme pagarle por esto. –Cesillie se acercó a Blanck para pagarle algo por las molestias. Los doctores generalmente no hacen visitas a domicilio.

-No hay problema, sólo recomienden a sus amigos conmigo. –Realmente esperaba que lo hiciesen. Más personal del castillo; más publicidad; más dinero. –Nos vemos.

El doctor se fue dejando sola a Cesillie con Marche. Marche ya había recuperado el sentido, aunque parecía un tanto desorientado.

Presionando más fuerte el frasco, Cesillie se acercó a Marche para tratar de darle las pastillas. –Marche…

-¿Cesillie? –Dijo débilmente.

Al menos la reconocía, esa era una buena señal. –Marche, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Cuando me despertaron me dijeron que te encontraron desmallado en el pasillo fuera de mi puerta.

-Cesillie…

-¿Marche?

-Cesillie, nunca hubo una caja de arena.

-¿Cómo?

* * *

Shara había estado bastante molesta. No sólo tuvo que tener una charla inútil con Iri sobre la puntualidad, sino que los ninjas que había mandado hace una hora a ver el estado de Marche, le habían informado que aparentemente había sufrido un desmayo y su estado era desconocido. Eso le preocupó, pero más que nada le preocupó que esa chica, Cesillie, pareciera haberse quedado a su lado todo el tiempo. Una vez fuera el doctor, seguramente estarían solos.

-Cielos, no puedo creer esto. –Tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Aun a plena luz del día, no había nadie en el bar que fuese a delatar su presencia. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Ella conocía a la mayoría, y otros nunca habían visto un letrero de se busca mayor a 1.000 guiles.

-No deberías de tomar tanto. –Dijo una voz masculina.

-Diablos, tú otra vez, ¿Qué quieres ahora? –Preguntó irritada. Ese hombre no era de su agrado, parecía divertirse mucho a costa suya.

Él rio levemente. –Proteger tú salud, aparentemente. –Se sentó frente a Shara. –Supongo que ya conociste a Cesillie, linda chica, pasado difícil. Tú sabes, el tipo de chica con el que termina el protagonista de todo buen RPG. –Dijo con burla.

-¿RPG? ¿Qué es un…? Espera, eso no es lo importante. ¿Qué sabes de esa chica? –Preguntó con interés. Sería útil saber más acerca de Cesillie.

-Nada.

-…

-…

-…Tú… ¿Me crees idiota?

-…

Shara suspiró. –Hace un momento mencionaste que tenía un pasado difícil, ¿A qué te referías con eso? –Trató de estabilizarse. No ganaría nada si perdía la calma con ese hombre, y era bastante fácil perderla.

-Bueno, digamos que tuvo algunos problemas de familia, más precisamente con su hermana menor. Es realmente una historia triste, no me corresponde decir nada. –Era cierto, él no era nadie para estar discutiendo los problemas personales de nadie. Especialmente él.

Shara entendía. Pese a sus… sentimientos con respecto a esa chica, ella no iba a meterse en su vida personal.

-Iri te sigue dando problemas, ¿Eh? –Dijo de la nada. Su forma de hablar con ella podía fácilmente pasar de la burla, a una familiaridad como si se hubiesen conocido desde hace años.

-¿Cómo sabes…? No importa. Esa chica siempre está dando problemas, es incluso peor que Ritz en sus peores días. Si tan sólo no fuese tan arrogante, o no quisiese matar a Marche. –A Shara realmente le bastaría conque no quisiese matar a Marche. _–Pero alguien como Iri seguramente aprovecharía la menor oportunidad para matarlo. _

-No contaría con eso… –Murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-No contaría conque Iri dejara atrás su venganza para dedicarse a la jardinería. –Eso fue algo cómico para Shara. ¿Iri? ¿Jardinería? Había escuchado cosas increíbles en su vida, pero había un límite para todo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No se supone que deberías… cazarnos? –Dijo con esa extraña jerga que ese hombre utilizaba de vez en cuando.

-Mientras no los pongan en mí lista de presas, entonces no veo porque cazarlos. –Él preferiría no hacerlo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano entrarían en ella. De ser así, entonces aprovecharía todo lo que pudiese. Le agradaba Shara, era interesante hablar con ella.

-Al final, no eres más que otro empleado.

-Nah, a ellos al menos les pagan. –Negó agitando su mano.

-¿Dudo que ese equipo que llevas sea barato? –Lo decía mayormente por esas pistolas. El calibre era realmente grande, y las balas que utilizaba no podían ser baratas.

-Tampoco me viste pagar por el. –Negó con la cabeza.

Shara no tenía ganas de discutir sobre dinero. El dinero ya no era realmente un problema, gracias a la Ley Absoluta que Mermam había obtenido. Él no era codicioso, pero era el único con cabeza para saber que tarde o temprano necesitarían dinero. Con su Ley Absoluta "seis ceros de más", a los guiles ganados al final del combate se le agregaban seis ceros al final. Básicamente, Liberación jamás tendría problemas de dinero otra vez.

-¿Al menos pensaste en un nombre? –En su primer encuentro le había dicho que no poseía un nombre, pero que trataría de pensar en uno. No le creyó, pero tampoco le importaba mucho su nombre, aunque sería más cómodo tener un nombre con el que llamarlo.

-Déjame ver… –Parecía pensárselo bien. –Soy un cazador, ¿Qué te parece Hunter?

-Llámate como quieras. –Respondió mientras tomaba otro trago.

Hunter rio un poco. Un nombre, algo propio de él.

-¿Ahora me dirás exactamente para quién trabajas, Hunter? –Shara había estado muy interesada en saber exactamente para quien trabajaba Hunter desde hace tiempo. No parecía tener conexión con el castillo, pero aun así se movía por cualquier rincón de Ivalice sin ningún tipo de límites, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de información que parecía tener sobre todos.

-Gracias. –Eso sin lugar a dudas no se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó con confusión.

-Eres la primera persona que me llama por mí nombre. –Contestó simplemente.

-Dios, olvídalo. –Hablar con Hunter siempre le traía dolor de cabeza.

,

Continuará…


End file.
